Years Affect
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: ON HOLD: Years after Edward went away, Bella had to move on. Now when Edward moves back after years later, he discovers Bella has a daughter...and a new life. :OCxEdward:
1. Preface

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: New Twilight story!! I love that book so much and my mind was playing around with some ideas and all...so i hope this is a good story...even though i _am_ pro BellaXEdward...but you know...hope you enjoy**

* * *

**YEAR'S AFFECT**

**PREFACE**

* * *

Mother always told me, 'love can be a very weird thing.' But this was beyond normal. I didn't except this kind of happening to well, happen. I've lived through 17 years of my life in this seemingly boring town called Forks.

It's funny actually, that's what my mother thought when she first moved here. It was so dull and rainy, and small for her likings. But she said something made her stay, she just wouldn't tell me what. She finally said it was because of dad, but I could tell she was lying. She doesn't fool anyone, _especially_ me.

My father is mostly around but he has his days were he goes off for a couple of days. Sometimes weeks at a time! It has to do with some business trips or whatnot. Mother always stays home, with me of course. Sometimes, her and Uley's wife spend time together. Talking, but mother still has that look of sadness to it. I didn't think I would ever find the source to her sadness.

But I did. I didn't like it one bit when I heard of it. Well, when he told me about it. Than soon she confessed and later all the secrets of our family were spilled. I was always aware of the stories grandpa Billy told me, I use to love hearing them. Mother often scolded him, telling him something that I only figured was a speech on what to and not to tell me.

But I thought they were just that, stories. I would have never believed it if I never saw it with my own eyes.

And the destiny that was destined for me was unbelievable too. My mother's past, my father's past, and my soon to be future.

Family Black would never be the same again. Of that, I was very sure.

* * *

**a/n: Short yes, but it's just a preface! **


	2. Chapter 1

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n:First real chapter, short yes...sorry just wanted to see if this story is acutally worth while...enjoy...for those that care! ITS TOLD IN FIRST PERSON! BELLA'S DAUGHTER'S POV! WARNING: LATER CONTENTS MAY REVEAL THINGS IN BOOK 2: NEW MOON!-just so you know...enjoy!**

* * *

**YEAR'S AFFECT**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled frantically. 

My mother stepped into my room. Of course it was her room when she was my age but now, it was mine. Her gentle brown eyes settled to mine, her eyes I had grown so use to. Emotionless and unhappy. I never really asked. I was sort of afraid of the answer I would receive.

"Yes?" she asked, her hands were on her apron, I could only guess mom was washing dishes.

"I can't find my backpack, I spend all night putting my school things in there for today! I put it right here and now it's gone!"

"Closet, in the back." she answered without a second thought.

I blinked, she must of put it in there while I was asleep. I quickly ran over and sighed when I pulled it out. Everything in it, not a thing out of place. I often caught my mother moving things ever so often. Just recently, or I should say every year around this time. I think it's weird, but she calls it her 'spring' cleaning.

I swung the backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door, I could hear my mother following me out the door. I walked into the kitchen where I knew there was already break feast set. I took a couple of pieces of toast and chugged my milk.

"Don't forget to put the dishes in the sink." my mother told me. I rolled my eyes, when do I forget? I thought.

_BEEP BEEP_

"Ellen, Trevor is here."

I peered at my mother who was standing by the window all motherly like. Trevor had always, since I met him, picked me up for school. He was kind of like my best friend, but also a clingy sport jock who wanted to go out with me.

I wasn't stupid, I had eyes. And according to Ana he was too 'shy' to ask me out. Mother said it must run in his genes, she said Trevor's father, Mike, use to like her too.

I had made it clear, in nice ways, that we were just friends, he seemed to understand. I hugged my mom and headed out the door towards the blue car he had. It was a good car, not like mom's so called 'baby.' The red huge noisy truck. The one she had gotten from Grandpa Billy.

Mom said Dad fixed it up for her, she also said it was a classic of classics. But as for me, I didn't want to be caught dead in it, though I was happy it was old and still worked.

I got in the passenger side and greeted Trevor with a smile. He seemed to blush and turn away, quietly returning my hello with one of his own. He started talking more when he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm excited for this year!" he smiled, "Were finally the ones in 'charge!'"

I nodded, "Yeah, but being Seniors is also being more pressured than usual." I mumbled, "I mean, it's our last year, I don't think I'll see anyone again…it just feels like that."

He nodded, "I won't ever forget you." he mumbled under his breath with a blush.

"Likewise." I told him. "I mean, you were kind and an awesome friend."

Our conversation ended when we arrived to school, Forks High School. Which was okay, but mom said it was small compared to her old school. I didn't mind, it was easy to remember everyone this way. Though it did get boring from time to time.

Ana met us near the benches just outside of the school entrance. She waved and ushered us to her quickly. I had known Ana long enough to know she had some gossip to spill. As soon as I met up with her she immediately pulled me down to sit. I blinked and stared at her.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled.

"Uh huh." she smiled, "Man have I heard some interesting things!" she squealed.

"Like?" I asked, some part of me actually interested.

"Well," she looked around and leaned forward, "There's some new students!" she whispered, "Exchange students supposedly from England, than they lived in Alaska, and now here!"

I was shocked, this _was_ big. It was like…people learning to fly big and snow in the summer interesting! Or at least, in Forks it was. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…girl, boy? What?" he asked.

Ana smiled, "You can't rush gossip!" she sighed, "Anyway, two boys and the other's a girl. It's confusing…they were adopted I heard. Two of the new students are twins. They also have two older siblings as well!"

Trevor look confused, I held the urge to laugh. I nodded, "I see. So three new students…correct?"

She nodded, her dark short hair bouncing lightly. I envied her hair, my never really seemed to have much life. I took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Family Cullen." she told us. "I think the boy's name is Edward and Jasper. And the girls is Alice or something…"

"Well, I'd like to see this…it's not often we get new students, my mother was the last new comer years ago." I smiled. "How much you want to bet they get bored real fast?" I asked.

Ana laughed as well as Trevor, "It can't be as boring as Alaska, could it?" asked Ana.

I shrugged, "We better get to class, first day is always the worst." I muttered.

Ana stood up, "Uh huh, freshmen and all."

Trevor stretched and stood up, "Do you think the new students are going to want help?" he asked.

I shrugged again, "Who knows."

With that, we all walked inside. The three of us walked over to the auditorium where there was going to be an assembly anytime soon. We wanted to get there before the rush, all the seniors had the privilege to do this, and some juniors.

Sophomores were to help out Freshmen and Juniors mostly just hung around until the announcement was made to go to the auditorium.

The auditorium had stadium seating arrangement so we could see without problems. It was something you wouldn't expect a school like this to have. It was a new addition about 8 years ago.

We picked the seats in the way back. I liked to be able to see everything from back there. Ana would mostly gossip about people she told me about. She'd point them out and I'd be able to know the what what on who's who.

"**Will all the students please report to the auditorium for a short assembly. All students report to the auditorium. Thank You." **

In a matter of seconds the auditorium was getting filled and Trevor was off talking to his jock buddies. Ana gossiped with Jessie who was her other gossip buddy. I just sat in my seat, watching the students pass by and everything.

I saw new faces of Freshmen and old faces. My brown eyes scanned the auditorium and finally landed on three students that seemed to stand out to me. I hadn't ever seen them before and right away my mind clicked on who they were.

The new exchange students. My mind was blown away. Wow. I thought. I leaned over to Ana who was talking about Janice's new hair cut to Jessie.

"Hey, are they the new students?" I asked.

She looked over and nodded slowly. Obviously having the same expression I had. I shook her out of her locked daze. All the students in the auditorium had already taken their seats and it was filled with uneasy silence.

They were the only ones standing and slowly they walked, trying to find empty seats. I could see that everyone was staring at them, but it didn't bother them so much as it might have been for me.

I remember when I got moved to advanced algebra with a whole bunch of upperclassmen, they all stared at me. I guess I was different. First of all, I was a freshmen, than I was tan. For a girl who lived in Forks and was naturally tan was weird.

Thanks to my father for his genes. Also I had brown hair, like my mother's. Most of the girls are pale due to the lack of sun. They thought I was from Hawaii or Mexico…it was strange. I didn't even bother telling them that my father was from La Push.

"Yeah, the one on the far left is Jasper, at least that's what I'm guessing." whispered Ana.

I noticed saw the one named Jasper was pretty skinny, tall, and still slightly muscular. He had honey blond colored hair. He was pretty pale, in fact they all were pale. Obvious from the lack of sun in the artic.

"The one on his right is Alice." she whispered.

It was obvious that she was Alice, she was the only girl out of the three. She was short than the two guys and was pretty skinny, but in a good way. Not like those overly skinny models on covers of magazines. She had short layered black hair. She was very pretty, like a pale fairy. She could pass as Tinker Bell…if she was wearing green and had blonde hair.

"The last one is Edward. I'm sure he and Alice are twins." she mumbled.

I nodded. The last was also as skinny, like Trevor. Muscles were clearly visible but not as much as Jasper. He had unruly bronze hair that seemed to curve his face just right. He seemed around my age compared to Jasper.

No matter how many times I tried to pry my eyes away, I couldn't. Something was so amazing about them. They were beautiful, their faces were perfect and seemed like they were only a picture that would fade if I closed my eyes or blinked just once.

"Ella? Ella? _Ellen_!"

I blinked and turned to Ana, "Ella." I corrected. She furrowed her brow and sighed.

"I said that, but you didn't hear me." she shook her head, "They are amazingly beautiful aren't they?" she whispered.

I looked back at them and nodded. "…yes…" I mumbled back.

The bronze haired teen Edward looked up and met my gaze. I immediately averted his gaze and turned towards Ana. Out of the corner of my eye I notice him give me an overview, like if he had seen me before or something. He turned back to his twin sister Alice and I noticed how his lips moved fast as he talked to her.

I tried to make out what he was saying but I was too far up and he was talking too fast. My mind clicked together when the principal appeared on stage and I looked away from them. Was he looking at me? Was he talking about me?

I shook my head clearing my head. Since when do I care what others say? I thought. They were new anyway, and I had my friends who don't gossip about me…so why do I care now?

I mentally sighed, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter, I didn't sound very convincing. Man I was weak for a pretty face!

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! I hope this is good!! And those who took the time to read and reveiw...plz tell me how you like it! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: Yeah, here's the next chap!! Sorry, this story is actually more of a EllaXEdward...so i understand if you don't want to read more about it, but for those who want to know, i'm making another story BellaXEdward! So yea...i do hope you stick with this story...enjoy!**

* * *

**YEAR'S AFFECT**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The assembly was finished in a couple of minutes and I was relieved. 

"Principal managed to kill some minutes." I mumbled stretching. "Having to hear that _same_ speech four times _every_ year gets pretty boring."

Ana agreed and I stayed seated, waiting for the people around us to leave. One of the many flaws of sitting at the way top. I tried to keep my eyes off of the three new students, I couldn't be caught staring…but yet some part of me wanted to greet them. After all, they couldn't be as annoying as freshman, right?

I stood up quickly and tried to look over the many heads of the student body trying to find them. Saying hello and then that's it. Just that. Hello. It couldn't be that bad. I sighed, then why am I stressing over it so much?

"Ella! What're you doing?" yelled Ana as I pushed my way through the other seniors.

I looked over my shoulder, "I'll met you out in the hall!" I yelled back.

I knew I shouldn't have done that until I was done moving. I was a klutz by nature, just like mom. So naturally, I should have seen myself tripping over my own feet and falling forward. I was expecting the floor, a face full of carpet, and a whole bunch of laughing from my peers. What I didn't expect was being caught by someone.

I felt cold skin against mine and I heard a soft voice ask me, "Are you okay?"

It was inhumanly soft. My heart began pounding and I opened my eyes to meet Edward. I blushed as I noticed my arms were draped over his shoulders and our faces were unusually close.

Ana and Trevor came down as fast as they could. "Ella! Ella are you alright?" asked Ana.

"Yeah, you had us scared." whispered Trevor. His eyes looked over to both of us, a hint of jealous rose in his voice, "Thanks for helping her." he muttered.

Ana had a small blush staining her cheeks, "Yeah, Ella can be such a klutz." she whispered.

I mentally rolled my eyes. She could be such a good friend at times. "Ella is it? Well, you sure your okay?" asked Edward.

I nodded then stepped back, noticing I was still embracing him. I blushed and looked at the ground, "So um, I'm Ella Black." I extended my hand out to him in a friendly way.

The fairy twin sister came to his side and the other boy came too. Edward glanced over to them and back to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my twin sister, Alice and my adopted brother Jasper." he motioned to each one.

Alice smiled and did a small curtsey and Jasper nodded. I smiled at them too.

"So your new here correct? Do you need a helping hand? Trevor, Ana, and I would be happy to show you around." I offered.

Alice smiled, "We'd love that. Wouldn't we boys?"

They only nodded in response. Somehow I was happy they had agreed. As we walked and I showed them building after building and Ana gave some of her famous tips about the school. I think she was trying to impress Jasper, or Edward.

It kind of made me jealous, I had nothing to show off. But other than that, Trevor was talking to the guys about the sports they offered here, of course. I was being the quiet one, trying to think of something interesting to say.

We stopped by the cafeteria, we all took a seat while Ana and Trevor got some quick break feast. We had a couple minutes before class actually started. The four of us sat in silence. I felt even more insecure, what was I suppose to talk about? Other than to my friends, I was a horrible person to break the ice.

People talk to me, not the other way around. I fiddled with my fingers and looked up at them. Alice was chattering with Jasper and Edward…was…looking at me. I looked away again, Ana and Trevor were still waiting in line.

"So…" I mumbled. They stopped talking and looked at me, urging me to continue with the sudden silence. "How do you like Forks so far? Not too boring is it?"

Alice laughed lightly, it was like the wind blowing soft chimes. "It's fine, a bit dull but…welcoming." she answered.

I nodded, "Yes, it is a bit dull. But it can't get any worse." I smiled, "You guys are actually pretty big news for Forks." I added.

"Really? How so?" asked Alice. She seemed the only one to be talking to me, I didn't mind, I would probably space out if I got to listen to Edward's voice.

"Well, my mother was the last new person to arrive here in Forks. Forks is pretty small if you already hadn't noticed. We hadn't had any new people in…well years. Forks is obviously ecstatic."

I noticed Edward seemed to be interested in this sudden topic and somehow I was amazed at myself for being able to grab his attention. Jasper had the same reaction.

"Who's your mother?" asked Alice.

I raised my eyebrows, "Isabella Black…well her maiden name was Isabella Swan. She was known more as Bella though."

Alice looked suddenly tense for a minute and then Edward closed his eyes, as if trying to block something out.

"So you're her daughter. What's your father's name?" she asked.

I blinked, wondering why they wanted to know about my parents. I shook the feeling off, "Jacob Black. He's from La Push. So that's why I'm a bit more tan than the others."

Edward suddenly shot up from his seat and walked away, a bit mad if you asked me. I was confused, had I said something? I was just talking about my parents. I glanced over to Alice who was looking after her twin brother, a worried look crossed her face.

I looked down, "I'm sorry." I mumbled, I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I was never good at breaking the ice.

Alice smiled at me, "No it's okay." she whispered to me.

Jasper reached out and touched my hand. I felt oddly calmer than usual and nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered looking down.

Alice and Jasper stood up, "Thanks for showing us around, but I really should go check up on Edward. He just misses his home." she whispered.

I nodded. "Alright." I waved and just like that they left the cafeteria. I sighed heavily.

"Where'd they go?"

I looked up, Trevor and Ana returned with some donuts, they had brought extras for them. I looked down, "I think I might have offended them in some way." I muttered.

"What? How?" asked Ana taking a seat. Trevor sat down as well.

"I was just telling them how excited Forks is to have new students and I got to telling them about my parents. Edward then left, he looked pretty mad." I mumbled.

Trevor shook his head, "He probably needed air or something. You did nothing wrong."

I smiled, "Thanks." I whispered. But even if that was true, I felt like he was angered with _me_. I slowly stood up.

"Where are you going Ella?" asked Ana.

"For a walk, class is almost starting." I whispered with a fake smile.

* * *

I wondered down the familiar hall ways and didn't really notice where I was heading for. Just that I was wondering around this easy to memorize school. I heard some talking down the hall and froze where I was. 

"Edward! Calm down!"

It was Alice. I mentally groaned, so he _was_ mad. I leaned against the wall and listened. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop but I wanted to know why he was mad. So then maybe I could fix it. Poor excuse but it was true.

"Stay away from me Jasper!" growled Edward.

"Edward, you wanted her to have a life like this! Didn't you?" asked Alice, "I would have told you I seen this coming but you refused to listen."

I heard a slam and peered around the corner. Edward had punched a nearby locker. He showed no sign of pain at all and I was surprised. What on earth were they talking about? Did Edward move because of a girl back at Alaska? Or England?

I sighed and walked around the corner, this wasn't the greatest thing I had in mind, but maybe I could make him feel more welcomed.

They looked up, Alice was worried. "Ellen, um, hi."

I smiled, "Ella, please." I glanced at Edward who was glaring at the ground. I walked slowly to him, "Sorry Edward. If I made you mad…please, I would like to make it up to you."

He looked up to met my face, I could feel my face burn up. I usually never did this for anyone. I smiled weakly.

"Not like a date or anything! I mean I understand I'm a complete stranger and all, but why don't you come over for dinner?" I asked. "That may seem even more weird but, I feel like I should make it up some how and well, I haven't been paid my allowance yet but dinner at my house would be better! Right? Alice and Jasper can come too!"

Before Edward could actually respond Alice did. "He would love to! After all it's the least he could do since he stormed off that way!"

I smiled, "Great, come over to my house at…5:30-ish." I wrote down my address on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "See you then!" I waved and ran off.

I had to act cool. I then sighed, mom isn't going to be too happy that I invited someone over in such short notice. Hope she doesn't mind too much.

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! Thanks so much for reading!! How will Bella react??? Or Jake?**


	4. Chapter 3

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: Enjoy chap. Sorry for late update! but...enjoy anyway!! **

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 3

* * *

School passed by rather quickly, and I found out I had more than one class with Edward and Alice. I was surprised but somewhat happy as well. I really couldn't wait to impress them, or Edward with my 'apology' dinner.

What's better than a homemade apology? I really don't know what I'm apologizing for, but I wouldn't mind if it meant being friends. Better friends than enemies, right? Deep down, I wanted to be their friends more than anything, it was just a feeling I had burning deep inside of me.

I had impatiently sat in my seat while Trevor was driving, first he dropped off Ana then finally me. I was driven to work on the dinner, even though it was only 3:30 p.m.

Ana had wished me luck and wanted the details the next day. Trevor hadn't said much, just wished me luck as well. I think he might have been jealous. I brushed that feeling aside, as cruel as that may sound, Trevor was only a friend. I couldn't led him on, that'd be even worse.

I waved goodbye and ran into the house. Mom was in the kitchen, as usual and there was no sign of dad. So I was guessing he wasn't home from his business trip yet. I laid my backpack by the door and closed it behind me.

"I'm home." I called out to announce my prescience.

I heard the faucet stop and my mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a small smile on her lips as she looked at me.

"How was your day?" she asked sincerely.

"Uh, good. We actually have new students with us. Two twins, girl and boy, and then their adopted brother whose a year older." I told her slipping off my shoes at the door and slipping on slippers.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for something original but good. I successfully found the cook book and smiling placed it on the table.

"Who are these new students?" she asked me.

I glanced up, "Uh, I think they're from England or the Artic or something." I shrugged and looked down, "But…I really hope it's okay, I invited them to dinner…" I looked up again to meet her eyes.

She seemed to have gotten paler. I waited for an answer, but she just stood there, daydreaming or thinking. I couldn't really tell. I continued looking through the cook book for suggestions.

"Well, is it okay?" I asked looking up again. "Mom?"

I noticed she sat across from me, "Yes. But are you sure you want to make the dinner yourself?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll buy the things we need and make it, I want it to be…well, nice." I shrugged. I don't know how mom would take that in.

"But Ella, why?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I think I offended them somehow, or offended one of them and I want this to be an apology dinner. What do you suggest for dinner?"

My mom smiled and walked over to my side, "Well, make something nice and simple, not outrageous and too difficult."

I smiled back, "Good idea."

* * *

"So how's Trevor and Ana?"

I wiped my hands on my apron and smiled, "Good. The same as ever." I sat on the couch and noticed I had 30 minutes until they came.

Or until Edward came. I wonder if mother would accept him, or if father would.

"So have you heard of dad yet?" I asked.

Mom put plates on the table. "Yes, I think he said he'd be home soon. You know that job of his."

I nodded, he'd disappear weeks a time. Every other week was a business trip, I worried very much for dad. I mean, he seemed so into his work and hardly took a day off.

"You'd better wash up and change." suggested my mom.

I nodded, "Yeah." I quickly discarded the apron and ran upstairs.

It took me a couple of minutes to change and find the outfit that was nice. I brushed my hair and pulled it up. I walked downstairs but stopped when I heard my mom talking. My heart began to pound. Was Edward already here?

Oh, my gosh. Was she…she wasn't embarrassing me? Was she? Oh no, what if-what if she tells something humiliating? She hasn't talked to anyone new since Trevor and Ana. And back when I met them, I was in pre-k! I had _nothing_ to be embarrassed about!

I quietly listened.

"What's wrong?" I heard my mother say. Strange. I guess it wasn't Edward she was talking to, then who?

There was silence and finally a sigh. I knew that sigh anywhere. It always came from him when he returned. I smiled to myself. Dad was home.

"Did something happen?" asked my mother again. I froze, that stopped me from moving. If anything, I should listen more. They don't tell me anything until it's been already blown over.

I sat still and listened. Was he okay?

"They're back." I heard him say. It was almost a growl. Very unlike my dad, I guess he was angry.

"What? Who? Whose back?" asked my mom.

Really? _Who_ was back? Who were they talking to?

"Them. They're back. Those damn blood suckers." he muttered.

My eyes widened. Now I was really concerned. There was silence again and I could feel the uneasy air around.

"The-The Cullens?" she asked, her voice was in a whisper.

Cullens? I know I've heard that last name before…but where? This was going to bother me greatly. I hadn't heard her in that voice since Grandpa Charlie passed away almost six years ago.

"Who _else_ could it be?" sneered my dad. It was so scary the way he responded. It send a chill up my spine. "Damn them. We smelled they came back yesterday. We stayed out watching them, making sure they didn't betray the treaty soon."

"What are you implying?" asked my mother. "I haven't seen him Jacob. What makes you think he'd come for _me_ after all these years?"

"Why else would _he_ come?" he yelled. I don't know what they were exactly talking about, but I knew it had to do with past references.

"Bella…don't-don't cry. Please…I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just stressed." muttered my father.

What was going on? I was soon regretting I ever began listening. Some things weren't meant to be known.

"I just…he's back but _why_?" she muttered through sobs, "I…I can't do _anything_! It's too late! I have a daughter and-and you! And-and why? _Why_? It's been so many years and _now_?"

I heard a crash of what sounded like glass. There was another silence and my mother spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll clean it up Jake." she whispered. I'm guessing my mother was still setting the table, adding a spot for father. She must of dropped the plate.

"There's an extra plate. Is someone coming over?" he asked.

I knew this was my cue to come in. I walked down the rest of the stairs 'noticeably' humming and purposely skipping the stairs. I acted like a four year old, humming loudly and skipping. I walked into the kitchen to find my conclusions correct.

Mother was on the ground picking up the shattered pieces of the plates. While father was sitting at his spot with his hands folded in front of him. I smiled as I entered, pretending not to have heard a thing.

"Dad! Your home!" I exclaimed happily. That wasn't fake, I really did miss him. He stood up and stretched his arms out, encouraging a hug from me.

I smiled and looked at him, "Dad, I'm seventeen! I don't do that stuff anymore." I closed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

I opened my eye and looked at him. He frowned slightly and lowered his arms. I smiled and full on attacked him with a bare hug. Surprising him easily and nearly knocking him over.

"I'm kidding dad. You know I missed you!" He hugged me back and placed a kiss on my forehead. I was such a daddy's girl. I noticed my mother wipe the rest of her tears away and smile at us. She was happy but somehow not.

I smiled, "I hope you don't mind dad, I invited some new students over." I walked over to my side. "You know new friends."

He only nodded and looked over at mom who excused herself to the bathroom. I turned off the oven and let the food cool down.

"ooh, Ella cooked." I playfully glared at him.

"Dad!" I joked, "You know I _can_ cook, I just…never do."

He laughed, "Uh-huh. You know I'm joking."

I sighed, "So how's work dad?" I was hoping he'd tell me more about what they were talking about.

"Nothing new. Just new…competition." he answered.

I nodded. "Oh. Will you be going away soon?" I asked.

"Not that I know of dear. Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I just want to know." I smiled, "How's Grandpa Billy?" I asked.

"Doing fine." he answered. "I think we should go visit him for the weekend."

"That'd be fun, I love his stories!" I set out the Soda from the fridge, I hoped they liked soda. "Even though Mom thinks the stories are too scary or something. I love them."

"Really?" he asked, "Which stories?"

"The ones were Grandpa told me about were I came from. The Quileutes tribe. And how we are believed to be descendants of wolves and all. Then he told me about vampires and the treaty our great-great grandfather made with them!" I laughed lightly, "He also told me a lot about werewolves. Like there main enemies are vampires and all. I thought they were interesting fairy tales. Always making me think the way we would picture them isn't really, huh?"

I smiled to dad, "I like Grandpa's way of telling interesting stories! He always keeps me on the edge of my seat."

Father only nodded and I noticed that it was almost time. I noticed mom hadn't returned either. I hope she was alright.

"So who's coming?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Um, his name is-" I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. I smiled at my father. "That must be him." I walked into the living room, "Mom! He's here!" I called to make sure she'd be down by now.

I quickly adjusted my outfit and took a deep breath. I opened the door the door and smiled at Edward and Alice.

"Hi!" I greeted. Alice waved happily and nudged Edward who only nodded. "Come in, come in!" I gestured.

Alice smiled, "Thanks, but I only came to drop off."

Edward glanced at her but she only smiled in response. I tried to ignore the sudden jab of hurt. I guess Edward wasn't too happy about this.

Alice waved goodbye and Edward tapped his foot as a silence loomed over us. I smiled the best I could and stepped to the side.

"You'll get cold standing out there. Come in Edward." He nodded and stepped in.

"Well, this is my home." I pointed to the couches that were in a square formation with the TV in the middle against the wall. "That's the living room and over here is the kitchen."

I lead him to the kitchen. My mother was already downstairs and was washing her hands in the sink. Dad was reading the newspaper he recently found. I could tell they were acting causal, waiting for an introduction.

I cleared my throat and my mom and dad looked at me. I smiled, "Um, mom dad, this is-"

Right before I could actually say his name, he appeared next to me and my mom and dad turned pale.

"Edward." They both said in unison.

I blinked. I didn't know why, but I suddenly could feel tension in the air.

* * *

**a/n: Cliffie...but yea. R&R!! Hehe, i got good drama coming...but yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 4

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n:Here's the next chapter! HURRAY FOR NO MORE EXAMS!! (offically over at 11:10 a.m. this morning.) to celebrate, how about a another chapter update? lol, yea...so far i hadn't had any laughter...well good laughter...only stressful studing and quick cramming...anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 4

* * *

I tried to ignore the feeling that loomed over us. They couldn't possibly known Edward, right? He was my age, maybe a year older. He couldn't possibly know my parents!

"Uh…Edward this is my mom and dad." I told him.

He slowly nodded and I tried to smile. I heard my mom whisper, something so small. It was hard to hear for anyone but I heard her well. Like if it wasn't even a whisper at all.

"Edward…" she whispered.

I turned to face my mom and she fell. My whole body froze as my mother made contact with the ground. It was like watching a silent film from there. I stood there, my hands covering my mouth to hold back the shriek I harbored.

I saw my dad stand up fast, his chair knocking from behind him and crashing to the ground. Strange thing is, it didn't make a sound. I saw his mouth moved and I could see everything sharper. My adrenaline was running.

Before I knew it, I yelled and everything seemed to come out of it's silent movie phase. I heard my father calling mom's name over and over again. Gently shaking her and shooting angry glares at Edward. He seemed frozen as well.

Edward looked like he was debating something inside of him. Or at least that's how his eyes managed to tell me. And to me, my father looked like he was changing in front of my eyes. He could _feel_ him get angry at him. Or maybe it was me.

I felt my heart speed up and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him out of the house. I heard my dad yell, but it sounded like a howl from far away. I Ignored him, hoping he wouldn't yell at me later.

I held on tightly to Edward's hand and dragged him along behind me. I didn't know why I had the sudden feeling that I should lead him away, but I knew I didn't want to freak him out. Something in me told me that dad wasn't his normal self.

After a while of running I stopped. We were in a forest, I sighed. I knew I should have looked where I was running to. I turned to Edward, he seemed to have the same look he did when mom fainted. I frowned and could feel the tears well up in the corner of my eyes. This wasn't what I wanted to happen.

I leaned against the tree and sank down. Burying my face into my knees. Why was this happening to me? Why did I care so much? What was I going to _say _to Edward? What was wrong with my parents? I mean, I've heard of parent's embarrassing you, but this?

Mother _fainting_ and father looking like he would have killed Edward? And how did they know him already? Wasn't he suppose to be new?

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself.

The tears made no effort to stop running down my face. I shook my head, I couldn't look at Edward right now. I just couldn't. I was afraid of the reaction I would get.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "So sorry. This didn't go like planned and-and my mother-oh my mother! And my dad isn't usually like that! He-he's actually really nice and all, but he just came back from a week of work! Please…" I shook my head, I was rambling on and on and I just wanted to run away.

Before I could actually look at Edward, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran the opposite direction of him and probably farther away from my home. I was just so confused I didn't want to face him, or my father, or my mother. No one but me.

"Ellen!" he yelled.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry!" I yelled back as I continued running.

The more I ran, the more I felt better. The moon was rising high above the sky and I felt a strange connection with it. The wind blowing my hair around me and the wind breathing on me and kissing my face. It dried the tears in my eyes.

But as I ran, I faced a problem. The trees looked the same, especially in the night. I slowed down, I strangely hadn't been tired at all and it was getting chilly but I was as warm as I could be.

I soon began to feel lost and I looked all around me. I hadn't met the road so I knew I was dead center of the forest. There had been sightings of wolves or something around the area, what if one got to me? I sighed, why hadn't I thought of that before I ran? I soon began to feel guilty. I left Edward in the forest alone as well!

He's not going to want to talk to me anymore. I just know it. I mean who would want to talk to someone who ditched them in the forest? I wouldn't. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. How on earth could this get any worse?

Really? I mean, my mother fainted, my father is angry at a guy he didn't even fully met, I ditched Edward after inviting him over, I was lost in the woods with feelings of shame and guilt rising inside of me. Wolves could get me, I was lost and was going to spend the night all alone in a creepy forest, which forest, beats me.

I could feel myself get tense and start to lose myself. I hadn't ever been so scared, and not about the getting lost in the forest but about my family. They had never acted like that, it was as if I had invited a stone cold serial killer or something.

I heard the faint sounds of thunder and I knew I had jinxed my luck. Now it was going to rain and I didn't have a sweater or anything! My breath started hitch, I usually did this when I was feeling very stressed.

It usually happened right before exams. I sighed, trying to control the feeling but I couldn't drown out the thoughts ringing in my head. But for some odd reason, all I could hear was the legends grandpa Billy told me. That would _really_ get me out this forest. I shook my head.

My hands became numb and rain began to fall. I was soon drenched and my legs gave out beneath me. I knew I couldn't run this time. What if they were looking for me? Everything soon became hazy and I wasn't sure if I was sleeping or not.

I could hear the thunder get louder and the rain get harder. I could feel dirt, sticks, and grass beneath me. I hadn't even realized I was laying on the ground. I could barely see anything, I only saw my hand that was out in front of me. I couldn't feel it, but I noticed how I made effort in trying to move them.

I soon gave in to the feeling that overwhelmed me. I just hoped someone found me soon.

* * *

I was soon standing in a familiar house. It was Grandpa Billy's, down in La Push. I looked around, trying to find someone and ask how I got there so fast. I wasn't even wet anymore or in a forest.

I walked forward and into the living room. I gasped when at what I saw. It was me. Well, a younger form of me, and grandpa. He was sitting on the couch, cane in his hand as he leaned forward. I was sitting on the floor, holding tightly onto a stuffed animal he had given me that day.

It was a dog, or something like that. I had loved it very much and still do. Dogs were always my favorite animal. I watched intently, I knew I was dreaming. There couldn't possibly be two of me.

"Do you want to know of your heritage Ella?" he asked.

I nodded, "Oh yes grandpa." I smiled, one of my front teeth missing. I was only seven.

He smiled, "Right." His expression turned serious, "It all dates back to the Flood, our ancient tribe Quileutes tied their canoes way up top of the tallest trees to survive the oncoming flood."

I smiled again, "Grandpapa. Am I a Quileute?" I had asked.

He nodded, "Of course you are sweet heart. It's in your blood and my blood and your daddy's blood."

I giggled uncontrollably, "Yeah! I can't wait to tell others!"

He laughed as well, "Yes, yes, but let me finish my story." I nodded and he continued, "Another thing passed down by the Quileutes is that we are descended from wolves. The dogs, similar to the one your holding."

The younger me looked down at the dog and smiled, "Hurray! You're a dog-wolf!"

I smiled at my young naive ness.

"Even now, wolves are considered our 'brothers.' It's actually against our law to kill them were so close to each other." He smiled, "Then there are the stories on…the cold ones." his face turned serious again, "The ones that have the oldest of oldest history behind them like the wolves. We made a treaty with the blood suckers of the night."

"Blood suckers?" I had asked, "What do you mean?"

"Vampires. Awful, horrible, merciless vampires that wouldn't think twice before killing innocent people. They are the natural enemies of our brothers, the wolves and the ones that turn into men and back to wolves again, just like our forefathers and ancestors did. Werewolves."

My eyes were huge but there was no hint in that I was scared. Just then, my mother came in. Her face in a small scowl as she mumbled something to Grandpa then to me.

"Sweetie, why don't you go out and play?" she asked.

I nodded and ran out side, my dog never leaving my side. I hadn't woken up yet. I walked over to where my mother and grandpa were talking.

"Billy, stop it with the legends will you? Ellen doesn't need to know about that…stuff." she lectured.

Billy held his face tight, "She deserves to know her culture and what runs in her blood."

Mother closed her eyes and shook her head, "She has nothing in her blood!" she whispered fiercely.

Billy narrowed his eyes, "She is a Quileute as well! She cannot escape what her blood holds…neither could Jacob."

With that mother turned on her heel, frustrated and angry at him. I still wondered what was going on. I didn't dwell on that thought too long. Suddenly I felt a strong feeling. It was a vaguely familiar feeling and soon I recognized it. It was rage and anger.

I don't know why but suddenly, I had a strong feeling in my stomach. It rippled up my spine and I doubled over. I bend down and I heard my spine crack and a sharp short pain shot through my body. I felt my teeth turn into long sharp canines and it punctured my lip.

I could soon taste my own blood. I noticed my nails grow and sharpen and I felt a panic again surge through my body. My jaw grew out I was sure my sight became sharper. I don't know what was happening to me, but suddenly everything went black and all I heard was a howl.

* * *

"Bella, Bella!"

"She's over here!"

I groaned lightly but my whole body hurt badly and I still couldn't see anything, all I heard where voices around me. It just wafted in and out.

I tried lifting myself but my arms were numb and I only ended up failing. I coughed loudly. A blanket was placed over me and I was then lifted effortlessly off the ground.

"Sweetie, oh, hun."

I knew this was my mother. But honestly, it didn't sound like her at all. I mean by her choice of words. She usually one to go straight forward. I'm guessing her little dramatic episode earlier still made her brain mushy.

I looked up into my mother's eyes. Tears were in her eyes and I tried to form words. Telling her I was okay and asking her what happened. But nothing came out and that's when I realized my throat hurt horribly bad.

"What happened?" she asked me.

I could only see so much. She was hazy and I felt like sleeping again. I heard other's around. I think it was the Forest Patrol. That was like the police officers, but they searched the forests for animals and often, like now, people.

I solemnly wondered how long I had been out. I could still feel my hair wet from the rain and the air held the stench of freshly refurnished earth.

"She was found at the edge of the forest…"

That was dad talking, but…how did I end up at the edge? I felt my mother tighten her grip on me.

"But why was she naked Jacob? You don't think-" she stopped to let the tears flow down her face. I felt them fall on my face.

I mentally cringed, naked? What exactly happened? I was getting sick of feeling lost, why couldn't I grasp the truth? I couldn't continue living in the shadows and keep sane. I knew my parent's were probably thinking it was Edward's fault, but he couldn't be, I had…ditched him. I shuddered, but not because of the cold.

"I don't know." he growled.

I didn't get to hear anything anymore, much to my protest I feel asleep.

* * *

"How's Ellen?"

I heard a sigh coming from next to my bed. "She's…she's got a high fever." she mumbled.

I mentally sighed, It must have been from the rain yesterday. I could actually feel my body today and I had caught my mom actually sleeping in my room, as if I had been in the hospital or something. I was still confused.

I heard my door open and the wood floors creak as my father came forward. I was trying hard to pretend to be asleep. So far it was working.

"A fever?" he asked.

"Yes, the thermometer read over the normal rate of regular fevers!"

What the heck did that mean? My fever was too high too be a regular fever? Did that mean I was going to die? I really didn't picture myself feeling like this when I died.

"Jacob, I don't care what you say, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"No, it's the Quileute blood in her veins." he mumbled.

She sighed deeply, "What? Jacob Black you said she wouldn't get that! You said…you said she'd be _normal _since I had normal _human_ blood!"

"There was a 50 chance she would or would not." he answered quietly.

"But, I thought it happened when she was coming to age. She's seventeen now and hasn't shown any sign that she had it in her veins." she whispered sadly.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. But I guess because she had 50-50 chance, she's developed it later. Unlike me who had it a pure 100 in my blood."

"But what about the fever?" she asked. "How do we tell her? She's a teen, she's likely to lose her temper."

"How about we go down to my Dad's tomorrow?" he asked. "He'd know how to tell her."

There was a long pause before mother spoke, "Sure. Why don't I go call the school and your father."

I heard the wood creak again and finally the door open. I knew my father was still in here with me, so I wasn't home free yet. What exactly did my family hide from me? From the world? I knew the answer was not something I could think up of lightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he mumbled and planted a kiss on my forehead. He finally walked out of my room and I sat up. I didn't feel any different, a bit light headed but that was it. I looked out my window, I wonder what they want to tell me.

* * *

**a/n: R&R!!! More to come soon! **

**Some unimportant rambling:**** i finished my exams today (1.26.07) i will seriously remember this day as a stress free after a long exam period. i'm glad. As a reward for my hard studing and all, i went to watch Blood and Chocolate! (good movie. good book) **

**back to important info: Ella's about to find out the secret that runs in her veins. And what about Edward? Thanks to Dawnchild for giving me a little push to continue, honestly i trying to figure out which story to update first. So i chose this to update. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review!! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: Hey, another update, woot woot! lol. hope u enjoy, please enjoy it hope its not too short. **

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 5

* * *

I looked around my room. I hadn't really inspected much of it before. Just took the room and set things that were now mine in place of my mothers. Father had helped me clean it out of mom's old things. She had said she didn't need any of it. But some things I thought were cool and kept it.

Father said not to let mother know, I didn't push the matter. Dad had said she had a bad past, with all the moving here and so. Grandma and Grandpa were divorced and all and she had to move here due to Grandma's boyfriend. I sighed, grandma's boyfriend was always moving around with his baseball and or something like that.

I stepped off my bed and wondered into my closet that I honestly hadn't searched in years. I pushed my clothes back and pulled out boxes. I sneezed from the dust that was blown in the air. I rubbed my nose and opened the box.

I pulled out the stuffed dog I had in my dream. I hugged it, I remembered that when I was about ten or so, I brought him to a sleep over and was teased horrendously, I was brought home in tears and threw him in my box to be hide forever.

I frowned, I didn't care what others thought now. I loved this dog very much, I still did then, I just was afraid of being teased. I sighed and placed it in my lap. I kept looking in the box.

Baby pictures of me, pictures of younger me, birthdays, elementary graduation, middle school graduation, the 8th grade dance, first day of high school, I had braces back then. I shuddered. I could still remember the agony of those things on my teeth.

I looked through my class photos from field trips and year book clubs, plays, and sports. I had joined every play through out middle school and the first two years of high school, basketball and volleyball, and others. There was a picture of me with grandpa both my families, mom's side and dad's side.

It was when I turned five. I remember, that was when grandpa Billy gave me my wolf. I smiled, those were good times. They had all gathered for my birthdays until I turned fourteen. Then, the group parties dead down and I had small parties with friends.

I pushed it back and took my wolf to my bed. The floor underneath me creaked uneasily, more than the others. I walked back and tested it, it creaked loudly, as if it was broken once before. I sat on the ground and noticed it had more nails in it than before.

Curiosity got me and I pulled at the board. It took a bit but it pulled off. It was a secret compartment. I reached in and pulled out some random objects that were left in there. I furrowed my brow and looked at it.

A clear jewel case with a random burned CD, an envelope that was filled with pictures, a truck radio, that looked brand new I might add, and two expired plane tickets to Jacksonville. I quirked an eyebrow. What was this stuff?

I pulled the board down and grabbed the stuff. I put the stuff in the bedside drawers except for the CD and the pictures. I pulled out my CD player and placed the sliver CD in the player. I sat on the bed and put on the head phones, I held on to the photos and pressed play.

It took a while but soft music began to play and I felt tired and on the brink of tears. I loved the music so far, I usually wasn't an instrumental person but this was remarkable music. The piano played softly and lovingly.

I stared at the envelope and pulled out the pictures. My eyes widened, what the hell! I thought. I sat up straighter. There he was, Edward. In a photo that was marked years ago. On the back it said, _Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sep. 13th. _I frowned and flipped the picture back.

It looked exactly like him, but…I checked my calendar, it wasn't September 13 yet, it was only the third. And Charlie was my grandpa's name. I looked at the other pictures, one was of my mom and Edward together, of course she was around my age in the picture.

I held back the gasp that was dwelling inside me. The other picture was with Grandpa Charlie and Edward watching TV. Another was of Grandpa Charlie and Mom, she was knelt beside the arm of the chair and her smile was only half-heartedly. The last one made me heart wrench.

It was of Edward and mom, standing. Her arm wrapped around his waist and his hand on her shoulder. Mom looked happy, but her eyes showed worry. Edward smiled the tiniest bit, but I could see it. I frowned and I heard foot steps.

I paused the music and hide the pictures under the covers. The door opened and I hugged the wolf, both out of anger and sadness. Mom came in. I squeezed my eyes shut, but no matter how hard I did, I could still see those pictures that didn't add up in my mind.

I rubbed my forehead and felt my mom sit on my bed. She looked at me with a soft smile and held out a damp cloth to place on my forehead. I batted her hand away, she looked at me shocked. I had never done that before.

"Hun, what's wrong?" she asked hurt. I looked away.

"Is it about your fever?" she asked.

I shook my head. I turned again. I didn't want to see them, not at all. They wouldn't tell me what was going on, why mom fainted, why they know Edward.

"Is it about…Edward?" she asked, stalling on the name.

I turned and faced her, "I'm sorry hun, I just-"

"How do you know him?" I asked.

She froze and I repeated my question, "How do you guys know him already?" I asked, "I'm not dumb, mom's hardly sick and she suddenly faints? And dad, you gave him glares as if you were going to kill him. You guys even knew his name before I introduced him. What's going on?" I asked.

Mom stared at the ground, "I-I don't know what your talking about…we knew his name because we knew he was new, parents gossip."

I glared at them, "Then explain this!" I threw the photos on the ground.

She looked at me and picked them up. The color in her face seemed to drain out and her eyes grew wide with every new picture. She held on to them tightly and turned to face me.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

I stood up, ignoring the pulsing feeling I was getting. I had never really been mad at my parents. Or at least really mad.

"I found these too." I opened the drawer and pulled out the things. I really didn't know what they had to do with this or the pictures but I laid them next to her on my bed.

She had tears stinging her eyes, I could tell. I could see and most importantly, I could smell the salty tears gather. I handed her the CD case and my player.

"It was under the floor board, can you believe it?" I asked.

There was silence and it was deafening to my ears. I clutched my hands, I realized I was shaking and I backed away. Feeling dangerous for some reason. I inched my way to the window and mom started to notice me.

"Wait, Ellen, I-I can explain…I-we-" she stuttered trying to find the words.

I shook my head, and covered my ears, "Stop! I don't want to hear it!" I felt the tears stream down my face, "I hate this!" I yelled.

She stood up and tried to comfort me but I backed away again, "Leave me alone! I don't want to be touched! I don't want to talk to you!"

I heard my door burst open and dad come running in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

He noticed me, I don't know what he saw but he began to panic. He ran to me and held my tightly but my shoulders.

"Calm down Ellen." he told me, staring deep into my eyes.

"_Ella_!" I yelled getting even more angry. I heard myself growl. And I stared right into dad's eyes. It was then that I noticed my own reflection in his eyes. Me, with golden eyes, my pupils sharp, like a wolf. I didn't know why I was reminded of a wolf but I inched away from my dad's grip.

Who was that staring back at me through his eyes? Was I unaware of the fact that my eyes changed a different color and all when I got angry?

I only seemed to get more angry, what did they hide from me? What did they think I shouldn't know about myself? About Edward? What the hell was going on!

"Ella." whispered my mother, trying to close me with a hug.

I shook my head angrily, "No! What's going on?" I asked again.

Dad looked down and held mom close, so she didn't get into my bubble. I glared at them hard.

"You have…Quileute in your blood." he answered.

I glared, "I know I'm a Quileute." I gritted. What did that have to do with anything?

"Remember the stories Grandpa Billy told you? The ones with the cold ones and werewolves and all."

I nodded. He looked down again.

"Your part wolf. You're a were wolf." he muttered. "Edward, is a vampire. That's how we know him. He use to live here when we were your age. He went to school with your mom and…" he glanced at mom. "They went out for a while." he whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. What? What kinds of things did they think I believe in? Were wolves? Vampires? Might as well add in the Loch Ness Monster or Big Foot.

"What? I'm expected to believe that?" I asked, raising my voice.

My dad furrowed his brow, "It's the truth Ellen!" he raised his voice too. I winced.

Mom sank to her knees. I glared at her.

"Did you know?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Know what?" she asked.

"That Edward was a vampire? That I had this blood in my veins? If you married dad, why didn't you tell me sooner I was a werewolf?!" I yelled.

She closed her eyes, "I don't know why I didn't tell you! I wasn't sure you were a werewolf, I didn't think Edward would come back…"

Come back? He left? And why? I shook my head. I wanted to get out to run. Just…be away from them. My so called parents who didn't tell me anything.

I backed away and opened my window. They watched and when they saw me swung my legs out, they yelled after me. I ignored them and jumped on the tree outside. I took a chance and jumped off it. Landing on my feet with grace.

I wondered how I got this graceful that quick. I ignored my dad's yells and began to run. I held back my anger but it didn't work.

So why was dad always out? Did his friends know? That's what they were talking about. He sniffs out vampires for a living? I closed my eyes in anger.

And mom, she loved Edward…she loved him. I frowned and let the tears fall down my face. He probably loved her too. Why did I think I could make him like me? And now? No wonder my dad hated him so much, vampires are enemies of were wolves.

I shook my head. Grandpa was the only one who really wanted to tell me. I could trust him, even if he didn't like vampires. I closed my eyes and could see the picture of mom and Edward together.

Deep inside me, I wanted to be the one in the picture with him. For a vampire, he sure didn't apply to the movie myths.

I growled again and before I knew it, I was running on all fours. My vision sharp and I could smell the earth. I ran all the way to La Push.

The gods began to weep for me. Or at least, in my mind, that's what I believed. For, inside this wolf's fur, a girl was crying by the lies she had been told.

I had a right to know what I was. Or possible may be. But I didn't even have a right for that. I looked down at my paws and I still couldn't believe it. It was like a dream, I was sort of afraid that I would wake up again.

Then again, I wished I did wake up and find this all a lie. Why couldn't mom meet some normal guy? Marry him and them let me fall in love with the vampire?

I sighed. I was being and acting selfish. I don't blame mom for falling for Edward but now I feel like a fool for trying to get on the Cullen's good side, just for Edward to like me.

I frowned, when he already liked my mother. I shuddered and found a new anger. It was infuearting. I glanced at my surroundings and found I was where I wanted to be.

I found the house successfully and walked up the porch, I hoped I didn't scare grandpa. I wouldn't lash out at him, or at least not try too.

I was angry at my parents not Grandpa. I noticed I was still in wolf form, but I didn't know how to turn back. I didn't want to, honestly. I wanted to dwell in this form and let my instincts take over my anger.

It somehow felt more relaxing. I nudged at the door with my paw. Wow, that was going to get some use to. I finally settled for scratching the door and finally he opened it.

Grandpa's eyes were wide, but he smiled down at me and let me walk in. In my wolf form! I was shocked but I slowly walked in and cuddled on the carpet floor in the living room. I closed my eyes, aiming to relax.

I didn't want to be angry, but whenever I thought about it. I got more angry and I growled. Then I whined a bit. Grandpa wheeled himself over to me and petted me on my head.

He lead me to a room, a room I could assume was my father. I didn't care at this moment, I just wanted to relax. I barked with a approval and I jumped on the bed.

Grandpa smiled at me, "When you need to talk, come out." he answered. I knew he meant when you can talk, but I put my head down. I was still engulfed by the bed, dad was a tall man. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I knew Grandpa would be here for me. But I rested first, then I would go out and talk. I curled up and fell into slumber. Being mad really wore me out.

* * *

**a/n: R&R. hope it wasn't too short, but yeah. hope u liked it! until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**A/N: Sorry, i put a hold on this story for a bit since i'm almost done with my other fics, but now that i finished one i'm finishing up on another. So now i have time for another story and decied to hurry and update on this one. Sorry, two months of no update and wow, i'm just sorry to say. I'll try to update as much as possible...enjoy this chap.**

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 6

* * *

When I came to, everything was a tad darker than usual. It was later and I began to feel regret for even blowing up on my mother and father. I guess I see why they didn't tell me all this…Sort of. But I was tired of being treated like I was five, but than again, getting mad really bothered me. I would always wake up with my head pulsing.

But today, it was like a drill to the head. My head was pounding and echoing in my ears, it made the smallest noise amplified by a thousand, which was weird. The room I was in felt like a hundred degrees and nothing seemed to stay still.

I clutched my pounding head and shook it back and forth. "Stop…" I moaned quietly to myself. It helped somewhat but all the pain was still here. I realized my clothes were shredded and the only thing left was…well, actually nothing was left.

I brought the blanket over my form and searched for any signs of clothing. The heat in the room was unbearable, the thick blanket wrapped around me only added to the smolder. I guess my fever was serious, I could feel myself emanating heat.

I found a white tang top and cargos that seemed to be stashed deep in father's closet. I sniffed loudly, I don't know why I took much accord to it but it was as if I had a mini cold as well. I slipped on the tang top and put on the cargos. They both drowned me, the pants I held up until I found a belt that kept them up for me.

The tang top fell loosely around my 'curves' as I like to imagine. But luckily it wasn't thin or see through. I sort of forgot my dad didn't wear bras and mine was lost to who knows where. I found hair bands and pulled my mangled hair out of my face and tied it to the nap of my neck.

Rolling up the cargos, I made them into Capris and laid back in my fathers bed. It was untouched for years and now that I looked back on it, it was pretty small. But dad was never one to complain or want such luxurious things. I frowned, I missed seeing my dad right now…to see his smile and warm eyes that I hadn't seen in weeks.

I noticed a picture frame out of the corner of my eye. I slowly bend over and picked it up, my index finger pressing against the glass as I stared at the person. It was mom, when she was my age. She looked happy with a smile gracing her face, I had never really seen her smile like that in all my life.

Dad had honestly told me she smiled really happy when they were young, when she got married to him, and when she gave birth to me. I believed him, due to the fact that every birthday of mine I catch her crying for the years coming and going.

I sighed, dad was really infatuated with mom. Even when now he looks at her with that look of loving. The sparkle in his eyes when he comes home for his make believe business trips with flowers for mother. The smile on his face when he compliments her cooking and the soft touch to his face when he says her name.

I began to wonder how Mom could love Edward and be friends with my father whom loved her too. It must have been a big love triangle…or maybe it was unrequited love? I felt a strong urge to cry again, what if mom had gone with Edward? Would I be here now?

I scoffed, pushing my thoughts away and placing the picture back. Anger still burned in me, but not by much. I grabbed another frame that was next to it and found it was dad this time. He was very handsome when he was young.

Short black hair and a serious look in his eyes. He was tall in that picture, I could tell even though it showed his upper half. He was muscled in all the right places (and still is) and should have been the hit of the town with those looks! He didn't look much like a mechanic like he said he was…He looked much too serious, like a college student but I knew this picture was of him at fifteen.

I noticed that there was a fold in the corner of this picture. I opened the frame and carefully slid the picture out. I pulled out the corner of this picture. Looking back at the frame, I expected to see nothing but glass but I saw another photo behind this one. I guessed it was originally there but was hidden behind this new picture.

It was of my father still. Except, a younger fifteen. Tan skin and well muscled chest still. His hair was long though, and pulled to the nap of his neck and hung a bit long. His eyes were bubbly and bright. That same twinkle when I tell a joke or when he watches mother when she's not looking.

I smiled, this looked more like the machanic that wanted to build cars for himself. I folded the serious picture in half and stuck it behind this new pic that I liked better. I put the frame back up and smiled to myself when I remembered something my father told me.

He told me that he was short when he was young but got a huge growth spurt when he was fifteen. I really didn't believe it than, but now, it seems possible. With another yawn I stretched. My limbs tingling and threatening to fall asleep.

I stood up and folded the blanket. My head seemed to slow down on the drilling and echoing of other objects. My fever was still evident but I began to walk anyway. I didn't feel like upchucking anything, so I felt that I was good.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. Grandpa Billy was in the kitchen, I heard the rattling of dishes. I quickly walked in to help him, grabbing the cup he was reaching for I placed it down in front of him. He turned at me and smiled.

"Grandpa, you really should hire some help or something…" I whispered with a smile of my own.

He waved a wrinkled hand at me, "Nonsense. I'm good, I'm good."

I rolled my eyes but didn't expect an agreement. He was like that and I loved him for it. He poured water in his cup and wheeled himself over to the living room. I sat on the couch and sighed, staring at my bare feet and chipped nail polish.

"So now you have the gift." he whispered.

I looked up, "I'd hardly call it that…" she whispered.

He frowned, "but why not?" he asked, "It's your heritage, it's you. It's in your blood and has been written in the stars, sweet. You were born to carry out this gift that has been passed down for generations."

I smiled at him, "I know…"

He sighed, "Yes. You're the first female…it was always the males that were born with the gift, females just gave birth to them…but you were an acceptation dear. Embrace it and use it to your advantage. You do understand?"

I nodded, "A bit." I whispered, "But now I have a big headache and everything is stifling warm. Also, I can hear a lot small things…"

He smiled and rubbed my head, "That's temporary. But that heat is forever, it seems to be…a temperature like the fur but without it. You also have the ability to heal fast and only turn to wolf when angry. So be aware when your mad."

I nodded again. I remembered how angry I was that I turned wolf. "So, I'll be warm like this forever?" I asked. I couldn't stand how hot it was. It was like wearing layers of sweats in the hot Sahara desert.

He chuckled, "Yes, but the heat won't be so overwhelming." he sighed, "I really thought the gift would end with Jacobs generation."

I blinked, "What? Why?" I asked.

"Like I said, you're the first female…Jacob had only one right now…if he didn't have a male soon, I was worried that it would all end. When you turned fifteen, nothing happened. You didn't go under a fever or pass out or nothing. Not until recently, so it was a belated reaction because you were only half blood."

"Oh…yeah. Mom and dad were talking about that…" I sighed. "So, I really have to kill vampires…" I whispered.

He nodded, "It is your duty to." he muttered, "They turn and eat innocent lives. You can't let that happen, they appear kind but really their plotting. It's all a scheme."

I frowned, "Do I have to?" I whined, "I really don't feel like killing anything grandpa!" Personally, I didn't want to kill Edward Cullen or _any_ of his family.

a. I wasn't the killing type and b. I still held emotions for him…sad but true.

"Ella, your mother and father called."

I closed my eyes, pensive for a while. "I guess I'm ready to come home…" I whispered.

He smiled, "Well, I'm glad."

I smiled, "Me too…"

* * *

Dad showed up in a couple minutes prior to our conversations. I was guessing Grandpa told him to come pick me up while I was sleeping. I gave my grandpa a hug before I left.

"Thank you Gramps." I whispered, "Love you."

He nodded, "Remember what you are, dear."

I waved and nodded a yes as I made it into my fathers car. It wasn't mom's red truck, she didn't let anyone drive that thing but her. A bit possessive, but I guess she has emotional attachments to it. Dad says it's because he fixed it up. I think its because it was her first cool gift from her dad. Whatever the case, this car was an oldie too but way better mileage and not so noisy.

I slid in and refused to look at my dad in the eyes. I was afraid of what was in them. Fear, anger…sadness? I hated seeing any of those in his eyes, the only emotion I liked to see him in was happy. He revved the car and backed up. The drive seemed to drag as I stared at the cliffs and water.

I idly wondered what it would be like to jump off those rocks. Use them as a diving board or something and land in the water beneath. I sighed, to take a risk like that would be fun for a bit, but I'd probably drown. Even though swimming is in my genes.

The silence was eerie and I swear my ears kept popping with the silence. Finally, dad spoke up. The sound of his voice rich and all, I sighed. I missed hearing his soothing voice. I still didn't look at him.

"Ella…ha. That outfit, you wouldn't have happened to find in my closet huh?" he asked playfully.

I shrugged, "Yes. Unfortunately no one warned me that when I would go wolf I'd wake up naked." I muttered. I was acting cold but I just couldn't bring myself to be nice. Though something was tugging at my heart to forgive.

"…right…" he muttered.

I dragged my eyes to his face. Forcing myself to look at him and witness the horror I caused him. His smile was gone, the spark in his eyes gone. In fact, under his eyes were red and a bit puffy. I frowned immediately.

"D-dad?" my voice quivered as I stared at him, tears welling in my eyes as I stared at his eyes again.

He glanced at me, a soft smile prying his lips as he looked at me. "Yes sweet?" he whispered.

I burned my face in my knees that I brought up in my arms. "You were crying?" I asked slowly in my knees.

He was silent and finally nodded, "Yes." he whispered.

I coughed to hide the sob that was in me. "…dad…" I whispered, "Sorry…I'm sorry!"

Never had I seen my father cry for one. My mother never was hurt for him to cry and I don't remember seeing him cry for my birth. But those weren't joyful tears, they were sad and worried, parental tears. Ones that put children and teens to shame when they know that they caused them.

Right now, I was in my pit of shame. The lowest, darkest, most secluded place of shame. It only burned deeper when I knew mom would be the same way if not worse. My father let his hand rest on my shoulder as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

I took his hand and hugged it. Placing a kiss on his knuckles I apologized again, never had I disrespected my parents that made them cry for me. I acted on a whim and now was paying the price for it. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face and hug my parents.

Maybe I was weak and apologized or…said sorry too quick. But, right now. They were the ones I could count on. Ana and Trevor could never find out about me. And Edward…we could never be. I was destined to hunt him and he was destined to run.

Perhaps he wanted to run with my mother more than me. I couldn't help but glower at that. By the time my tears ceased and the little anger I had against my parents vanished, I was home. The house looking much different than ever to my eyes.

I'd only been away for a while. Moving out the car with a jump, I pulled the cargos up as they tried to slip back under my bare feet. The ground was all muddy where I landed, lucky me. With a disgusted noise, I clutched the cargos in my hands and marched over to the porch.

I was thankful that it wasn't raining over in Forks today. Though, the clouds looked they were about to any minute. Trying to avoid an embarrassing situation, I ran the rest of the way. Letting the cargos drop once I stepped inside. My father couldn't help but laugh at my ways.

I smiled at him, loving the way his laugh sounded to me. Probably the only decent one in the last couple of hours. I heard my mother's footsteps as she got closer. I could even hear her heart and pulse as she got closer, the scent of her. Flowers and tears mixed together.

"Jacob, did you bring her back?" she asked as she entered the room. Her eyes landed on me and I waved at her. My hand giving her a pathetic wave, but my legs or mouth couldn't work right.

I wanted to say, hi. Or I missed you. Or even more than any of those, I'm sorry and I love you. I wanted my legs to run towards her and hug her and make sure I wasn't just dreaming or something silly like that. I also wanted to smile at her, a way she'd know I still loved her and couldn't never really hate her, no matter how much she thinks I might.

But as I stared at her. I saw something more that I never saw before. Emptiness in her once dull eyes. Those eyes that held only small amusement for my dad and I. Amusement she saved for her friends and those of dad's and mine. But now, I saw nothing but puffy, red, dark orbs.

With a frown, I opened my mouth to say something. But couldn't find the words to make that emptiness go away. In earlier years, like the photo of mom in dad's old room, her eyes never showed this much of a struggle to keep them happy. They were always like that on their own accord. Curious, herself, and…even love shined in her orbs.

A small tear escaped her eye and I could feel the tears well up in mine too. I felt like running again, but I knew if I did, she'd break inside. I didn't know what to do. She took a step forward, slowly, as if trying to see if I disappeared before she got to me or not. Taking more at a time, now that she was sure, she closed the gap between us.

I could smell the tears more clearly now. Even the smallest hint of blood. Mother had the tendency to do chores when she was feeling sad or mad. During those periods, she was very clumsy at what she did. Sometimes, she'd accidentally cause self wounds when doing the chores too fast. Once, she even fell down the stairs, but lucky dad was there to catch her.

Though I wasn't too sure if mom wanted to be caught or not. I noticed two bandages on her index fingers, that's where the blood was. She looked at me and the small amusement came back in her eyes. Her hand reached out and touched my face, making sure I was really there again. A small smile was on her lips and I smiled back.

"I didn't think you'd come back…" she whispered, "I thought I lost you…" she shook her head.

"Mom…I would have come back anyways. I wouldn't have just left you forever…I'm sorry for what I did…" I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back. The smell of tears clear in my nostrils this time.

"No…" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I hugged my wolf. I seemed to care for it even more now that I know of my secret. Father had given me the play by play on how to hide this from others. Though, from the cold ones, or vampires (which he refused to use) could smell it on us.

He told me if I got hurt, to aid myself and if it's 'serious' not to let others take me to the hospital. My 'fever' would go off the scales for those things. He said to be aware of the cold ones, because they could do the most damage to us and I don't have enough hunting experience to protect myself yet.

He promised this week he'd give me the basics on doing so. He even said I'd meet Sam Uley's boy, Simon Uley. He's two years older than me and has been a werewolf longer than I have. I have only seen him once or twice, when he'd attend my small get together birthdays. Of course that was when I was younger, now all I had was friends only parties.

But Dad says he's very experienced and grown up, if not more and is a promising generation. Dad was hoping for him to give me a few pointers too. In fact he wants me to meet the gang down there.

All Quileutes…and werewolves. I told him that sounded great, since I wanted more control over my new self and I wanted to know my faults. I laid in my bed, mother insisted on making me soup and I couldn't say no. So now, the aroma of chicken soup laid on my bed side. It was a little around four o clock right now and I idly wondered what others where doing.

Before I could actually go on with thinking, my mother tapped on the door. I lifted my head a fraction towards the door and mom opened it up.

"Dear, Ana and Trevor are here to see you." she told me.

I sat up, pulling the covers up and leaning against the head board. Not caring that my plush wolf was visible. I tried to look sickly, since my fever and head pounding wasn't making me queasy or nothing like a normal fever would do.

But if I told them it was because of a transformation, I think they'd never talk to me again. Mom stepped out and a second later they came in. Ana rushing to my side once she walked through, her eyes furrowed and Trevor following behind. They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey yourself." muttered Ana. "You haven't been sick in years…you're the most healthiest person ever!" she sighed, "When I heard you weren't in school, I thought you fell and tripped down a flight of stairs or something!" she laughed.

Trevor nodded, "We were worried, your just never out for being sick ya know?" he smiled. Resting his hand on my forehead he whistled long and low.

"Quite a fever there…" he muttered. "You should probably eat that soup and get plenty of bodily fluids!" he crossed his arms, "Medicine, rest, and just relax! My sister had the same fever…"

"_I doubt it_." I thought to myself. "Thanks Trevor, I'll keep those things in mind."

Ana smiled, "We just came by to tell you a few things you missed and to see you were okay."

I smiled back, "I'm glad I cross your guy's mind!" I laughed lightly, "So um, tell me everything that happened."

Ana nodded and sat on the side of my bed. Trevor sat at the chair near my stationary. Ana picked up the plush wolf and picked at it's ears before she began.

"Well…for starters. Edward Cullen asked for you today."

My eyes widened, as I watched them look at my reaction. Leaning against the bed again I sighed loudly. I was guessing he was still mad at me. I pulled the covers over my head and let out a groan.

"Man…" I muttered under my breathe.

* * *

**a/n: i hope you liked it. I'm glad to update this story, sorry for not. Read and Review, i love all your thoughts, don't be too mad with me. I apologize deeply. Kay, until next time. **


	8. Chapter 7

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: Updated again, cool huh? But i've found a liking to this plot i added. There's OCness. **

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Running a hand through my tangled locks of hair, I asked, "He really did?" Ana gave me one of her famous, 'Really! Honest, Girl Scouts Honor!'

Though, she'd only been in Girl scouts once and quit the next day due to some outdoor anti-gossip, make up, shower in the wild. She had always been a girlie girl. Completely different to the fact as to why I quit. I quit because they wouldn't let me sleep in a tree or outside.

Something about, cabins are safer and what not. Or was it ticks and wild animals? It could have been that. Dad had said that animals don't attack that they know are stronger.

"Yes he did!" she squealed, "Oh, what happened between you two?" she asked, squeezing the life out of my wolf.

Taking my poor stuffed wolf back, I sighed. Not really wanting to elaborate, yet not wanting to say anything…truthful.

"Well…" I plucked lint off of my little wolf, "It went…smooth."

Ana sighed, "Yeah…and?" she asked, wanting more out of my vague answer.

Trevor shook his head, threatening to plug his ears from the on coming 'girl' talk. I smiled at them.

"Nothing really. We had a good dinner and we took a walk in the forest…" I shrugged, "That's it."

Ana squealed again, I winced. That squeal was like a fog horn or megaphone to the ear. More louder and the octave of her voice higher than usual. Damn super hearing. I mentally hoped it wouldn't affect me later, because if it would, than I'd be deaf by the time I graduate.

"Did he kiss you?" she asked, "Ask you to be his girlfriend? _ANYTHING_?" Trevor shifted his gaze to Ana and than me, waiting for an answer. I think he may have stopped breathing for a while.

I shook my head, "No, nothing like that." Trevor let out his held breath and Ana's shoulder slumped.

"Aww…" she uttered with disappointment.

I shook my head, "Really. So…what were his words exactly?" I asked, feeling myself blush a bit for asking.

Ana smiled, "He said 'Ana, right? Is Ella around?' I told him no, that you were sick and that was odd of you to be sick at all. He nodded and than said, 'Well, if you see her tell her I hope she gets better and thanks for the dinner. I forgive her.'" Ana nodded, "Yep, that's all. Wonder what he meant with 'I forgive her.'"

I bit my thumb. Was he forgiving me for ditching him in the forest and the dinner that didn't work out? I smiled softly, "It was an apology dinner." I whispered.

Ana nodded, "That could be it!" she smiled, "He _so_ likes you!"

Trevor let out a huge sigh, "Hmm. Yeah…" he muttered.

I glanced down at my wolf, it's eyes looking at me with intensity. "Yeah…right." I whispered lightly.

* * *

Stretching to new day, I rolled off my bed. Yesterday, Ana and Trevor stayed over for dinner and told me what I missed on the second and third day of school. Nothing much, most seniors had that freedom to help freshmen around school.

We were like hall monitors, without the official sash and hat. With a yawn I cracked open my window and smelled the fresh air. It was Saturday alright, the first Saturday of the school year. It meant only two days of resting and than a week of studying in doors.

I could smell the dew drops still fresh on the grass, that was something I never could pick up. The sounds of stray cats moving through the bushes were heard as they hunted birds for break feast. My fever had gone away, like Grandpa said it would.

I was still warm and dad said the feeling of warmth would go away in a week, so my fever wasn't away just yet, it was just less intense than yesterday. I could feel that it was going to be a nice day. Today, dad said we were going over to La Push. Down to Sam and Emily's place.

They had a nice house and when I would go, they'd treat me real nice. Emily made the best muffins I've ever tasted. Mom doesn't make them, she only buys so I feel okay saying that I like Emily's better. I've gotten past the way she looked, nothing horrible and like I always thought, it could have been worse.

I slipped on a blue tang top and black mid thigh shorts, they were perfect for the type of weather that was out. I picked up all my hair and put it into a high ponytail, I also applied eye liner and that was it for a nice day.

Skipping downstairs, I smiled at my parents. Mom was wearing a nice sun dress while dad was…well dad. A nice polo t-shirt and shorts that ended to his knees. I say they were capris but he'd disagree.

Taking the piece of toast mom handed me, we were off. I guess planning on staying the whole day there, I was sort of excited, the window rolled down all the way I let the window play with my hair as I looked out at the scenery.

Mom glanced back at me, "You feel better though, right honey?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah-huh."

"'Cause if you don't feel well, we'll understand and we'll hold off your training for next week, no rush." she continued on.

I smiled at her, "Mom, I'm okay. Really, I'm excited to learn more about this."

She smiled as well and nodded, "Jake, don't go hard on her. She's just beginning okay?"

He nodded, "Don't worry, I know how hard it was to learn too."

The rest of the trip was singing along with the radio. Dad kept complementing me on my voice and why I didn't join the school choir. I told him it was because I could sing with family and friends just not in school or any school related thing.

And it was the truth.

The air was a bit more crisp down at La Push, but the heat was still evident. I also blamed my own heat. The quaint house stood there in front of us. I idly wondered why I had always declined coming here with my parents. Following my parents into the nice picture perfect house of Sam and Emily, I smiled. All of my dad's friends were there.

Embry and his son, Mark. He was the same age as me, roughly a month younger. Embry's wife, Laura was in the kitchen. Paul and his twin boys, a year older than me, were there too. Paul's wife dead when I was only one and the twins, Tristan and Tyler were only two.

Jared and his son, Erik, whom was a year younger, sat off in the corner, talking amongst each other. Jared's wife, Gina, was away on a business trip. She was the most busiest woman I had ever met, I could call saying hello once every two years meeting.

Quil and his son, Quil Jr. the third, the same age, were smiling at Quil's wife, Aurora whom was pregnant with a second. Sam was in the kitchen with Emily as he brought the muffins I had smelled upon entering from the kitchen. I glanced around, I didn't see anyone that looked like the ever so talked about Simon.

Other than him, the whole gang was there. Though dad had said it became even bigger since they all followed dad's and Sam's example to settled down with someone. Expanding the family and the generation of wolves.

Dad had said that Quil was the latest generation since they all had off spring. Surprisingly around the same age as me and at least by a year of younger. Simon was the only exception to that. Dad and mom led me in the house that seemed slightly bigger inside.

I stood awkwardly in the living room. Now I remembered why I didn't like to come here before, it was always all guys. Young adolescent teens that were going through the cycle of werewolf stage. I was the only girl, teen wise, there. I really didn't feel like spending my time in the kitchen, that's why I never came.

I stared at my feet, hoping they weren't looking at me. I hadn't seen any of them for at least two to three years plus three months. I had changed dramatically since then, and I felt guilty for not coming at least once a year.

Now I was only coming over 'cause I have my new reformed powers to think of.

"Is that little Ellen Black?"

I glanced up, Aurora, Quil's wife smiled at me as she acknowledged me. I smiled genuinely, "Yep…except, well…" I blushed, not wanting to say I wasn't 'little' anymore for many reasons.

"Except…she's not so little anymore…" muttered Quil Jr., his eyes roaming. I blushed and I felt my father pull me into a hug. I noticed Quil smack Quil Jr. on the head.

"You don't say that!" he lectured.

Though I could tell they were all, especially the guys, were thinking that. I glanced up and smiled. Protective, even around friends.

"Ella please, it's good to see you all again." I greeted back to Aurora.

She smiled gently, "It's good to see you dear. You've grown so much for three years, and I hear you've got the gift now."

I noticed all the young werewolves glanced at me for my say. I nodded, "Yep."

The adult males raised their eyebrows, shocked but amazed. "That's a first, I bet your proud huh, Jake?" asked his friend Embry.

Dad squeezed my shoulders and placed a kiss on top of my head, "You bet! She's a fighter like me but has her mother's wit." I smiled, I liked to be flattered like that, the way father bragged so proudly of me, it made me feel special and happy to be his daughter.

I was glad that he never felt regretful that he had a daughter.

"So, how old are you hun? 13, 14?" asked Paul, trying his best to joke.

I tried to smile at the small joke, "Hm, I'm seventeen. Eighteen in two months." Paul nodded. Just as the silence was about to ensue, mother along with Emily and Laura came out of the kitchen and passed muffins and drinks around.

None of the teens took them, so I waited. In hopes of getting filled in as to why they didn't' take theirs. Was is an adult first thing…or did they already eat? I didn't feel like waiting anymore, those muffins smelled really good. So I took one as the plate passed around.

Mark stood up and turned towards his father, "Where's Simon?"

Embry shrugged. Emily looked pensive for a while. "He said he would be out…"she muttered.

Sam smirked, "Probably at the cliffs."

Emily furrowed her brows, "Sam! You know I don't want him anywhere near those things! He could hurt himself or worse!"

"Don't worry. He's big enough to do things like that, besides, he's a Uley. I did that when I was a kid, heck, we all did." said Sam, all the guys, dad as well, agreed.

Emily shook her head and continued to work her way around the room with the muffins.

"So, can we go out too?" asked Erik.

I slowly bit into my muffin and watched as all the teens got up and headed towards the door. Sam stopped them, "Hey, why don't you take Ella with you?" he asked glancing at me deliberately before he returned his gaze to them.

They hesitated, it was as if they had asked them to take a five year old to the park. I glanced at the ground, feeling the unwanted vibe. I was a newbie and wasn't wanted. Understandable, though, not really.

"She needs to learn the boundaries, rules, her way around. We'll join you in a while." added Sam.

"Fine, Ella, come on." Responded Tristan after a while.

I stood still for a while and finally glanced at my dad, he seemed to be thinking before he nodded and mother smiled nervously. I walked towards the door, leaving me responsible for closing the door. My mother waved and shouted before I was gone,

"Don't go cliff diving!"

The guys ahead of me snickered and I blushed.

* * *

As we walked, I tried to keep my pace with the guys ahead of me. They got pretty far ahead and I had to run half the time to catch up. I wasn't about to let them lose me so I could go back the adults and face the embarrassing news as to 'they ditched me.'

Hell, if they thought I was a thorn in their side, then I was going to act like a stubborn one! But deep down inside me, I knew I wanted their acceptance more than anything. I was a wolf, they were wolves. It only made sense, even if I didn't completely believe in the way to kill.

They occasionally glanced behind them to see if I was still following. I would try and smile, to show I was friendly but they didn't return it. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow, idly wondering how long it took to get to the cliffs.

The sound of rushing water grew with every step we all took. I could smell the water from where I stood, the side was grass fading into rocks and the shore of water. A bit more over, the cliff was noticeable. Our group stopped and stared at the cliff. I could see someone on there, the person a mystery, but I was guessing it was Simon.

Covering the suns glare from my eyes I watched. He was at the edge, then slowly backed up, mid way of the cliff. Finally, he ran and ran until he jumped off the edge. My eyes grew wide and I gasped, covering my mouth to keep from yelling.

The guys glanced at me and laughed again. A private joke I wasn't allowed to get…just yet that is. I glared back tenfold. "What's so funny?" I asked, "He could get hurt doing that!" I scolded. I immediately regretted those words as they fled my mouth.

"It's called cliff-diving." muttered Mark as if it was the most natural thing.

I've heard of it from dad many times, but never have I seen it. I crossed my arms, keeping my glare locked to theirs.

"Go back if you don't want to…" Quil Jr. laughed and started up the group as well.

Clutching my fists, I pushed passed them and continued walking. I didn't know where I was going exactly, but the cliff wasn't that hard to get to. They began to follow me and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Simon was climbing up the cliff to get back up.

Once on the cliff way, the path split into two. One going higher and the other lower. A young adult sat on the rock that served as the fork in the road. His wet locks of raven hair sticking to his face. His abs nicely formed, unlike Trevor who's been working on his abs for the last couple years.

His shorts clinging to his lower body, due to the fact they were still wet with the water from his earlier stunt. He glanced up as we came by, his brows coming together as his eyes landed on me. Before he could ask, one answered his upcoming question.

"Jacob Black's girl. She's…just got it." muttered Tristan…or Tyler. I didn't turn around to check. Simon's eyes reminded me of Sam's. So intimidating, it was scary.

He nodded, "Ellen Black?" he asked.

I stepped forward, "Ella." I corrected.

Simon stood on the rock before he jumped down and stepped in front of me. I resisted the urge to take a step back, he was tall enough to lean over me. I looked up, trying to put on a brave face the best I could.

He smirked to the guys behind me. "Erik, why don't you tell _Ella_, here, the rules of the pack, since you were the latest to join the brother hood."

I resented that. If I was going to join the pack officially, then they best stop calling it a brother hood and if they insist to keep that, than it'd be the brother hood and a sister.

I turned to face Erik. He nodded and stepped forward, "To join the pack, you need to be initiated. Doing something to 'break' you in the group, for us to fully accept. All the brothers have done something and shall chose your task."

I could have and probably should have walked away than. This smelled like trouble and reminded me a lot of when I was a freshman in High School. But I knew dad probably did something similar, so after a few minutes of thinking I sighed.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, Erik had to eat a dozen worms without throwing up or he'd have to eat another dozen again." smirked Tristan.

Tyler nodded, "This has to be different. Much worse…"

I mentally frowned. If I had to eat anything that had wings, fuzzy legs or was an insect, bug, or arachnid, I was out of there. Not even for acceptance was I going to eat a bug of any sort.

Mark glanced over his shoulder. "Do you swim Ella?" he asked.

Not thinking, I shook my head. "I haven't swam in years, never was really good at it. Why?" I bit my lip and turned to see the water. I could see it stretch for miles and miles. I could hear the rushing water from here!

"Yeah, let's make her cliff dive." muttered Quil Jr.

They all looked at Simon, after a few minutes he nodded. "Acceptable." he muttered.

I turned, I couldn't tell which was which way to go. I didn't want to back down, mom said she did it once. And it was only water, we had dived in High School for gym many times! And it was only water. Water is what I bath in. So…it's only water.

I slipped off my shoes and heard the guys laugh. They knew I was going to do it now. Slipping my finger under the hem of my tang top, I lifted it up and over my head. The laughing went silent. I smiled, acceptance or not, these guys were just that. Guys.

I luckily chose a sports bra today, it gave me relief so I didn't have to worry about my bra unclasping or something when I hit the water. Having worn spandex shorts under my baggy ones, I slipped off the extra shorts.

I could hear their hearts speed up and my confidence returned. Spinning on my heel I waved at them and took the high road. I heard a gasp but ignored it as they didn't continue to say something. They followed me, making sure I actually did it.

I let my toes dangle off the edge for a while as I stared down. I gulped, it looked easier from a distance than it did now. Closing my eyes, I took several steps back, just like I saw Simon do. Letting out my breath, I stood on my tip toes than back on my flat feet.

Than, I ran. The cliff's edge looked smaller and smaller until I jumped off it. I outstretched my arms and I felt the wind hit me. It rushed at me as I fell, leaning forward, I pulled my arms from their outstretched position and put them in diving form over my head in a straight form. Like I had seen at school and on the T.V.

I finally felt the water hit me and it chilled me to the bone. But not enough to get me cold. I thanked my heat for once. I arched and quickly sought to get to the surface as fast as possible. I had accidentally opened my mouth upon impact and water was in my mouth.

Breaking the surface, I shook my head and spit the water out. In haling a huge greedy breath of air. I could hear the hooting and hollering from the guys a top of the cliff. I glanced up and gave them the peace signal. I was just as happy, I hadn't drowned at all!

"I thought you said you couldn't swim!" yelled Erik over the edge.

I laughed, "I-I can't!" I yelled telling the truth.

I was barely keeping my head above the water. Finding a pretty idiotic way of swimming to shore, if I could even call it swimming I dragged myself to a sitting position. The guys were already at the shore waiting for me, handing me a towel that I hadn't seen was there.

They all congratulated me on such a courageous stunt, knowing I could have died. I laughed it off with them, surprised at all that I had done it.

"Rebel, your one of us now!" Mark patted my back.

"You could have killed yourself!" yelled Quil Jr. his hand ruffling my hair.

"I know, I didn't quite think of it…" I muttered.

"Awesome dive! Are you sure you can't swim?" asked Tyler.

"Dude she can't, did you see the way she swam to shore?" asked Tristan, "Ha, diving is just in her blood! Dad had said Jake was the best diver, besides Sam that is."

I smiled. It was awesome to be praised to something like that. I wished my dad was here to see me.

"Ella, you know there was a smaller cliff to dive off right?" asked Erik with a chuckle.

I stared at him, "What?" I asked. Before he could explain the group became silent. Glancing up, I noticed Simon walking towards us.

A smile on his face as he stared at me, I kept drying my hair as he stood before me like before. He didn't look quite as intimidating as before.

"Perfect." he muttered.

The group backed away from me. All gathering to the side of me, but I didn't quite understand what he was calling perfect. No one seemed to ask so I brought myself to do it.

"Perfect?" I asked.

He nodded. I blinked, "Perfect…what…?" I asked.

A smile touched his lips again, "Perfect choice for my bride." he whispered, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss to it.

My eye's widened, "…Bride…?" I whispered. _"Oh damn." _

* * *

**a/n: Much of the pack won't show much, just Simon. i just wanted to introduce the new pack of the new generation and all. But uh oh, the pack wants to...what? kill vampires and Ella is still in luv with Edward? What will Simon say? Not his bride...R&R, thanks. Later!**


	9. Chapter 8

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: kay, here's the update...enjoy.**

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 8

* * *

I opened my mouth to object politely, but I couldn't find the words to say anything. I just got accepted into the pack but also at a price. How did that come to be? Didn't I have a choice in the saying? Oh my gosh, how was my dad going to react? My mother?!

I glanced at the guys for some reassurance or something like 'Ha! Got you…just a newbie joke…' but I didn't see any hint of that. I sighed. Just as I was about to explain and go into a huge lecture that were too young to actually get married or engaged and stuff like that I just met him and all that things that would…er, soften the blow of rejection.

Maybe if he had made more appearances beforehand, maybe than I would have liked him back…and not a certain vampire that I only laid eyes on. We, Edward and I, talked a bit, but it was like a love at first sight for Edward. I never did that, so I trusted my gut with the feelings for that vampire. I glanced up and smiled again at Simon, I didn't know what else to do!

My mind was working way to slow to actually find a rebuttal to this decision. I opened my mouth and finally I got my actual words out.

"Simon…that really sounds, um, great and all but what about my dad? Or yours for that matter?" he gave a gentle squeeze to my hand.

"It's about time I settle down. And when you graduate it'll be perfect. Besides, I'm sure our parents will be overwhelmed. You'd be staying in La Push, close to your parents." he smirked.

I shook my head, "No, Simon, it's not that easy you see-"

"Ellen Isa Marie Black!"

I cringed, that voiced belonged to no other human being…(or nonhuman) than my father. He never used my full name unless I did something bad. He hadn't used my full name in…in forever. The last time was when I accidentally ran across the street with out looking.

I took my hand away from Simon's and smiled at him. "Oh, um…hey dad." I greeted.

He glared at me, "What the hell are you doing in your…" he seemed to struggle on the words, as if not wanting to admit what he was seeing or admitting that I wore one, "In your bra?"

Before I could explain, he pulled the towel from my shoulders and wrapped them around my body. I swatted his hand away from me and I sighed.

"Dad, let me explain before you go…irrational." I muttered, choosing the word fitting.

"Irrational?" he asked, "Oh, no…you see I'm _not_ irrational at all, I mean it's completely normal to see his teenage daughter in her _bra_ with a group of _teenage guys_! You see if I was acting _irrational_, I'd-I'd well, I don't know what but I'm _not_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, first of all it's a sports bra, not something out of Victoria Secrets _and_ I was just proving that I could dive off the cliffs like the guys…" I said casually, not wanting to tattle on the guys, especially now that I was in the pack.

His eye's seemed to bulge out and blinked several times, "You did _what_?" he asked.

I cringed again and I wished I hadn't opened my mouth.

"You can't swim Ellen! You weren't suppose to go on those, you mother said so!" he shook his head and hugged me, "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

I felt myself blush, it was only slightly mortified. The other part of me was touched at my father's worried tone and expression. Hey, it beat the anger any day.

"but it's true, Jacob, sir." muttered one of the guys.

"Yeah, from the very highest one too!"

Dad looked at me again, "You did?" he asked shocked. "And…you didn't drown?" he asked skeptically.

I laughed, "I'm here, aren't I?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "but your still in trouble…why'd you have to take off your shirt and shorts?" he muttered.

"Come on Jake, give her a break." muttered one of my dad's friends.

"Yeah, you were her age once and it's not like she's nude. Remember the initiation we gave you?"

I sighed, so they did know it was all about that. My dad started to laugh as he reminisced. I was glad and eventually he put past my whole experience, but I was to explain and apologize to mom. So far, Simon didn't say anything about my engagement to them.

My dad began to talk to Sam, something about how and what to teach me. I sat on the ground, my tang top and shorts on now that they were all here to train. Simon came and joined me, the other's purposely ignored me or left when he came by.

To show respect I'm guessing. But I thought it was just mean and rude. They'd be in the middle of a sentence and they'd stop and go away without another word. I didn't let it bother me, but I was itching to yell for Simon to wait his turn.

After a long afternoon of basics and training, I was tired. All the guys were to say bad and mean things, (except Simon) to me and I was suppose to contain my anger with them. I wasn't suppose to let it control me and only once I transformed and twice I was halfway through. I think about three times I grabbed random objects and propelled them at their heads.

The next exercise was to learn my surrounds and learn to use my nose and other senses. I was blindfolded and sent in a remote part of a nearby forest. Simon was left with me, but I was suppose to track down my father and get out of the forest by him. If I exited out of a different location, (which is what I did at first) I was sent back in, further.

Simon was there to instruct me and give me tips and to take me back in case I couldn't get out. Than I had to run wolf. Dad was in his wolf form and ran pretty fast. My mission was to chase and keep him in my vision. The first couple of times I lost him and he attacked my backside. I finally chased him and kept him in my vision long enough for the drill to be over. I was still no where near reaching him.

And that was it for the day, they said that next week we'd start again. They all said I did very well for the first time and I was thankful. We were all heading back. I was behind, talking with the guys and being part of the pack like my father was being around his friends.

Simon came up to me, the other's walked farther up ahead and let us be alone. Simon took my hand again. Before I could ask, he placed a chain of wildflowers around my wrist. It was beautifully woven and I smiled out of sincerity. It was very pretty to look at and it fit just right around my wrist.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He only nodded. In so many ways he was like Sam yet, he was Simon in his own ways. He smiled more but he had that serious and so sure of himself attitude that was exactly like Sam's. When expressing his emotions to me, it was sometimes a shy Sam-like response. But other times, like when he told me I was to be his wife, it was an Emily-like smile.

Simon fingered the flowers and let his hand slide down and grab onto mine. We walked hand in hand back to his house. It was odd, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I knew I had to _eventually_. I mean, my parents weren't going to let me marry him any time soon, right?

I sighed and let Simon hold my hand the least I could do was let him have his moment.

* * *

Simon and I were the last ones to enter the house. He made sure to keep my hand holding his and when all eyes were on us, they all smiled. I smiled back and soon realized this was the time, he was going to tell them all.

I just hoped the rejection wouldn't hurt his feelings or the bonds between my dad's friends and mine. Emily walked up and kissed Simon on the forehead and smiled at me. Her hands cupping my cheeks as she stared into my eyes. I looked into her good eye.

"You are welcome in our family." she whispered.

Sam walked up and patted Simon on the shoulder. I was shocked. Simon had said nothing and they all knew. Didn't parent's normally think that when teens hold hands and are of opposite sex and aren't related that they're going out?

Sam turned around and nodded. Mother had suddenly turned pale, as if denying what was happening. Dad walked up to me stunned as well. He took my hand away from Simon's politely and glanced at the flower chain.

He glanced down at me and mother walked up as well. "What is that Jake?" she asked, so she was just clueless as well.

Jake smiled down at me and kissed me in the same way Emily did to Simon. Mom glared at him, "Jake." she muttered.

"This…" he started out, pointing to my chain, "Is a symbol of love and engagement. Our daughter is engaged to Simon!"

Mom looked like she was about to faint. "Engaged? Like…marriage?" she asked.

Jake glanced at her, "Of course! Well, not right now…but later on."

She smiled weakly, "but of course…that's not official, right?" she asked.

Dad nodded, "Of course, it's an old, old tradition." he laughed, "I'm so happy." he embraced me and I would have and should have screamed.

How were they so keen on the subject? He was around in his twenties and I was still in school! Okay, so I was in my last year but…really? Was my dad so keen on this that he didn't argue for the right of his baby girl?

When I wanted to be treated like an adult, he would argue that I was still his baby…and now that I wished he said I was still a baby girl, he treated me like an adult! Geez, I hated irony. The rest of the day was spent in congratulating and planning dates for the wedding.

I just threw out dates, making sure the year was a year or two after my graduation. Hopefully it'd been called off by then. The mothers mostly talked about it, bumping it down to the week after my graduation, not much room for it to be called off. How I let that slid I didn't know. But Emily kept on talking about how perfect it would be for both of us.

We were both wolves and could change and hunt together. One didn't have to stay behind to worry about the other like Emily, my mom and the other wives were. At least, until I was pregnant, I had to keep my drink down when she said that. Coughing and pounding my chest to get air back into my lungs.

Pregnancy? Already? I was only seventeen! They went off the topic almost immediately as my mother brought up invites. She looked eager to get the move on the topic. None of the ladies didn't seem to notice my sudden drink attack.

The guys were all proudly congratulating Simon on a 'good' pick. I should have been offended, but I was preoccupied with my buzzing mind. I glanced down at my chain bracelet. I guess I should have been happy that I got someone and wasn't going to be single for the rest of my life.

But I wasn't very happy. After a while, everyone started to part ways. I was quite thankful, as I was embarrassed and ready to just…sleep. It wasn't even ten at night and I was already tired. Glancing at the clock I got that it was only seven.

The small chatter grew into loud farewells and we all walked outside. Everyone splitting and waving good bye and congratulating once again. I had thought my troubles were over for the day, but to my misfortune, Simon grabbed my hand before I was out of reach.

I shifted and turned to face him, finding it polite. He smiled softly, I returned it, not a smile that was a winner but enough that warmed him. Stepping in closer, he closed the gap between our bodies. I blinked a couple of times and raised my eyes to met his.

That was a big mistake on my part. He held my hand tightly in his left and held it at his chest. I noticed that his hand engulfed mine. He lowered his head and I felt my cheeks burn up. I heard, or rather felt everyone look at us.

I knew that in their minds they were chanting the ever so childish 'kiss, kiss' chant. He took his free hand and put it under my chin, lifting it to his oncoming lips. With a swift brush of lips, he kissed me. Short, sweet, and meaningful.

He backed away and smirked at me. Letting my hand go, I stumbled back and waved. I heard our pack howl with excitement. The childish, 'Whooo….' when two people kissed. I only felt my cheeks burn up more. Dad helped me into the car and mother glanced at me from the mirror.

As soon as we left, it was quiet. The farewells still echoing in air and the kiss still lingering. I put my finger to my lips and frowned. I had wished that my first 'official' kiss was to the person _I_ found special. Not that Simon was a bad person, but…I knew I had to forget about Edward too.

Maybe this was my destiny. To get married to Simon and it was fate working it's way, telling me it couldn't be. But no matter how many times I told myself it was my future, I felt on the edge of tears.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Which was an odd feeling for all of us, usually, we'd sing home as well.

* * *

Mom got her fair share of says when we were at home. Telling and urging my father that I was too young to get married. To be engaged and all that jazz that I had thought. Dad didn't want to budge, he said that it was an honor and not only was it a good choice, it was a safe one too.

He said that Simon was trustworthy and a well respected man. He knew him well and didn't know of any criminal records or hidden things that could turn out disasters after marriage. He said it was probably one of the few guys he'd ever trust for me.

I just sat on the couch in the living room, watching the static on the TV and doing what I usually did when I was young and watched static. Pretend it was an ant race. Scrunched up, I watched intently as I heard my parents bark back and forth on the subject of my betrothed.

They still hadn't asked me how I felt on it. But than again, I didn't. I was confused and stuck on one person that I knew wouldn't come to me. Finally, mom walked into the living room, dad following her. She glanced at me and turned to face dad.

"Jake, what about her future?" she asked him, "What if she wants to go to college?"

That was true. I had always wanted to extend my education beyond high school, unlike my parents for their own reasons.

"Simon would follow, he'd allow it." murmured dad with utter confidence.

Mom shook her head and I blew out a frustrated breathe. "Mom…" I whispered. She stopped and glanced at me worried. As if wanting to hear my own say in it so she knew that she was right about the whole marriage.

"Yes hun?" she asked, she sat on the couch.

I continued to watch the ant race. My eyes were getting sore but I still watched. "I _want _to marry him." I whispered.

She was shocked, I could tell. She blinked a couple of times and placed her hand on my knee, "Ella…are you sure? Positive? You just met the boy…"

I looked at her, "Yes. I'm sure. Besides, it's not like I won't keep seeing him. We'll get to know each other besides…it's what fate wants…" I could feel the tears work their way into my eyes, lying was bad but it was how I felt so it wasn't technically lying.

I yawned, "Mom, dad. Please stop fighting. I'm beat." standing, I murmured good night and walked to my room. I didn't hear anymore discussions on the subject.

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" asked Ana, her smile huge.

I smiled back, "Um, interesting. I went down to La Push and actually did some recreations down there. It was fun to say the least."

Trevor seemed to contemplate, "Like what?" he asked. "What's for fun down there?"

I shrugged, "Depends what's your definition of fun. If jumping off of cliffs is one of them than yeah."

Trevor gaped, "What?" he asked.

Ana ran ahead of me and spun in front of me, making me stop. Leaning forward she huffed, "You went diving off of cliffs?" she asked. "Like bungee?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Except without the bungee cord."

"So…" began Trevor.

I nodded again, "Yes. Diving into water."

"But…" they both said in unison.

I sighed, "I know, I can't swim. But I guess I can dive…" I backed up and walked around the stunned Ana. _I mean, it must have been amazing if Simon decided that I was to be his wife_. I thought. Ana and Trevor caught up and smiled.

"Man, you could have like…phoo." Trevor made a splat noise and than made a fake and an exaggerated cut across his throat. Indicated I could have died.

Ana nodded, "Yeah. Are you crazy?" she asked.

I sighed, "Please, I know." I muttered, "My mom already chewed me out for it." Which was true. The day after the whole thing, mom came and talked to me about the marriage again.

I told her, I'd truly think about my feelings. After that, she ended our lovely mother-daughter chat with a little. 'Oh and for your information, your on chore duty for the rest of the month' last word. I knew it was all too good.

Shifting my backpack, Trevor, Ana, and I walked into the lunchroom. We were in hopes of getting something from the vending machines. Oddly, I hadn't seen Edward around at all. Which was pretty depressing in some sort.

Ana nudged me when we entered, leaning over she whispered, "Edward Cullen, 12 o'clock!"

I glanced up and smiled. Alice, Jasper and Edward were there talking to the Principal and Lunch lady. My ears didn't mean to pick up on the conversation. But it did.

"The lunch lady says she doesn't see you up here during the day. Is everything alright?" asked the Principal.

Alice nodded, "Yes, you see we usually eat at home after school. We're use to it since that's the way it was in Alaska."

He nodded, "Oh, I see."

"We do take some stuff, like fruits, but other days we bring cold lunch." whispered Jasper, placing his hand on the Principals shoulder.

Edward nodded, "Thanks for understanding."

We made our move as soon as the adults left. Alice greeted us before we did. Pulling me into a hug, she smiled.

"I heard that you were ill, I'm just glad your okay!" she smiled.

I smiled back, "Thanks. Edward, Jasper. How are you two?"

"Good." Edward smirked. "It is good to see that your up and at 'em."

I blushed despite the way I tried to suppress it. Ana gasped, "Oh, maybe we should all go to a movie tonight? You know, in honor of Ella's good health!"

"Sure." whispered Alice with a smile.

Ana made sure to add as much detail and what movie, what time, etc. We told said our byes and exited the building after getting our drinks. My mind was racing as I played the events later. Maybe I'd be able to sit next to Edward, hopefully we could talk and I could get the whole thing settled on that evening.

I don't think he knows that I know his secret. But that doesn't need to come up at all. Ana stopped and Trevor and I glanced back at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Trevor swung his hand back and forth in front of her stunned face. Glancing to what she was looking at, I could have screamed. Simon lazily leaned against the school wall. He noticed me and waved, I waved back. Walking over he kissed me in front of them.

Ana practically choked on the lack of air that was entering her lungs. "Ella…who is this?" she asked.

"Simon Uley." muttered Simon before I could. "I'm Ella's fiancee."

"Boyfriend!" I covered, "He's just joking…he does that." I laughed and shook my head at him.

"You didn't say you had a…"

"Boyfriend." finished Ana for Trevor.

I nodded, "We met down at La Push. We hooked up last Saturday."

"Simon, this is Ana and Trevor. My two best friends here."

Ana and Trevor said their hello's and chatted for a bit. Simon took my hand as he talked to them. Asking his own questions of what they did, who their family was, where they lived, the way the met me, etc. It was like an interrogation, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I should drive Ella home." muttered Simon.

Ana and Trevor didn't protest. They just waved good bye and Ana motioned that I should tell her about it later. I nodded.

When they were gone I spun to face Simon. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow, "To see you. You are my future wife…"

I sighed, "Yeah…but around here, they don't have customs like that, so please, don't say anything about our engagement until after I graduate."

Simon thought for a moment and than nodded, "That's probably wise."

I kicked at the ground, "And…well," _This is my chance, do it. Say you can't marry him_. I thought to myself. "About our engagement…would it really work? I mean, we just met and all…"

Simon took hold of my hand, "I see. So you want me to court you first? To woo you, date you and win you over until the day of our wedding?" he asked.

I began to stutter, "W-well, I guess…I mean-"

He smiled, "Okay, how about we go somewhere here in town? Like, the movies?" he asked, "That's what you do for recreation here, right?"

I nodded, "Sure. Tonight than. Oh, wait…"

"Hm?" he asked, "Is there a problem?"

I thought about my plans for tonight and sighed. I couldn't change them, not now. And Simon was already here, so saying not tonight would be lying. "No…" I whispered, "But promise…promise you'll be good."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Ella, I think I'm capable of that." he kissed my knuckles. "Ella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

His gaze turned stone cold and serious. "You smell of vampire."

* * *

**a/n: Uh-oh. r&r. cuz it's a cliffie, sorry but yeah.nm more to say cept review. yeah, Simon's going to be in this more now, and Edward...is he the jealous type? Is Simon? Trevor? Well, we'll find out. C ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sum. What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 9

* * *

I stammered but finally clenched my jaw. Gently, I took back my hand and shrugged like I just noticed it. "Do I?" I asked. "There may be some vampires…at this school. I really didn't pay much attention." Not entirely a lie…

He narrowed his gaze and glanced around. His senses keen as he scoped out the area with his clever eyes. "You _should_ know…" he murmured. "You're a werewolf."

I grimaced, "Well, I'm not going to hunt at _school_ Simon!" I glanced at the ground, "Besides, I just _recently_ got this sense…"

He looked around again, this time, his eyes locking on the way the Cullen's car headed. I had a sudden fear that he had them located and would soon go chasing after them. "That's true." He murmured before glancing at me, taking my hand again. "But, they've been in close contact, haven't they?"

I shifted my eyes, "Well, Alice is a good friend of mine…" I winced as his grip tightened around mine. He didn't need to be told that Alice was one of the vampires… "We can't do anything to them because they didn't do anything! There are no attacks…haven't been, so they aren't in violation of the treaty. They haven't set foot in La Push."

Simon smiled at me, his shoulders relaxing, "Impressed, yet again. You do know a lot about our culture."

I gave him a weak smile, "I try." I murmured. "Grandpa always told me stories, they seem like second nature to me now." I shrugged like it was nothing but apparently to him, it was something.

"I'm amazed, not even some of the guys in the pack know so much about the treaty and the violations…even have been told the legend so many times when they were younger they didn't figure it out until they were wolf and it was explained."

I shrugged again. Honestly, I had a pretty slim idea on the Treaty. But just suddenly I actually had a good concept of it… "I should get home." I murmured as the last of the cars in the lot emptied.

He gave me a nod. I followed him as he led me to the only visible truck in the area. A nice subtle car, not too expensive and yet not too dull. It didn't really ring of something Simon would drive, but I thought against asking him about it.

When we entered my house, my father greeted Simon enthusiastically. Like this was his hundredth time coming over when in reality it was his first. Mother smiled at him, finding it wonderful that he came to visit.

I entered the kitchen as Simon sat in the living room with dad. "How was your day?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "Good…" I kissed her on her cheek and took an apple from the table.

"Is Simon staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Well, actually, we're going on a…date tonight." I told her. Which wasn't all a lie…it was more of a last second date…and he was my boyfriend.

She didn't seem to care or catch that I was telling a slight white lie. She smiled happily at me, "I'm happy for you." That smile was not so sincere, but I didn't press it. I had learned for a while now that her smiles were not so full.

"Thanks. I'm heading up to my room." I told her.

"Alright. Leave the door open." she told me, I sighed.

"Mom." I whispered hushed. I gave my dad a kiss before leading Simon up to my room.

He seemed to like my room a lot. As if never really seeing a girls room before, which I didn't doubt. His straightforwardness was a dead give away about that. I watched as he wondered around my room and poked at things and examined them.

I sat on my bed and took my wolf plushie, wondering idly what he would think of it…than I wondered what Edward would say about it…I shook my head. Not the right time to think about him…I knew. Just didn't want to admit it right away.

Simon finally sat down next to me, drawing me close to him. I could feel his warm skin, like mine. It felt no different…He was just about to kiss me when he noticed my plushie held tightly in my arms. He smiled down at it, taking it in his hands and I felt slightly relieved.

In my mind, I was still thinking of Edward…if I had pretended I was kissing him…it'd be so embarrassing. Though, he may not have ever known that…It would have hurt me to lead him on like that. It made me feel like such a bad person, but I knew I had to be the one to make this relation ship work between Simon and I.

"The surprises never end." he muttered with a smirk, "Where'd you get this?"

I smiled, "Grandpa Billy." I told him, "Nice, huh?"

He gave a nod, "Looks identical to when you're a wolf." he told me.

I stared at the wolf, beady black eyes. Maybe I did look like that…I didn't know. I stared at Simon for a while, his eyes examining the wolf with interest. Did he really watch her so closely? Remember anything she did that amused him? I felt my eyes roamed over his features, my eyes softened.

He wasn't hard to fall in love with…if I hadn't laid eyes on the vampire first I would have been utterly smitten with Simon. Even now I found it hard to think of Edward. Simon finally glanced up and smirked, realizing I was staring at him with what I guessed was an idiotic look I blushed. Quickly I glanced at the clock.

"Listen, we're going to the movies with…with my friends." I told him. He looked at me with a nod. "And, with those friends is, is Alice and her two brothers…because, my friend likes Alice's brother and all," He furrowed his brow, remembering Alice as the vampire. "So please, be good. For me and than I'll sever my connections with the…" It was hard for me to say it officially, "Vampires for good."

I felt my mind begin to race at that thought, he smiled. "Fine. For you I will, but promise?" he asked.

I sighed, feeling happy that he would do this for me. "…promise…" I murmured softly. I wasn't sure that'd be the best promise…Hopefully, it did work out. But tonight, I wanted nothing more than a peacefulness tonight.

I smiled at him, letting him kiss me…

* * *

My fingers laced together nervously, Ana had said it was ok to bring Simon on short notice. In fact, she was more than happy to agree. She had started on a rant about how cute he was and what happened and all that details a best friend would ask.

I had a hard time getting off the phone, but she finally let me go and change for the night. I was still nervous. How could I not? I was asking my werewolf boyfriend to spend almost an entire evening in the grace of vampires…our most 'claimed' enemies.

Simon didn't change, he didn't feel the need to. But I had. I showered, enough for the 'smell' of vampire to get off. (which wasn't too hard to do…) and than I changed into a nice outfit. A cute jean skirt and a nice teal shirt. Simon seemed pleased, telling me that I looked good in the color. I blushed like the girl I was at the comment, I hadn't expected that.

I linked our hands together and smiled at my parents. Dad didn't seem to want to give Simon the evil father glare…and mother was just placidly staying by dad's side. I sighed, "I'll be okay."

They both nodded and watched us as we headed towards Simon's car. I smiled at him and he drove off, me pointing out the directions to our location. The trip was faster than I had expected and I realized we left a bit earlier. I didn't mind and neither did Simon.

I insisted that we stay and wait outside for the others, Simon once again didn't mind. He would do anything to stay outside longer, according to him, it was a wonderful night to just stroll around. After a while, Simon's nose scrunched up and a moment later I noticed the smell that grew stronger and stronger. It wasn't as bad as Simon had made it seem. It smelled like the earth, death, and a bit of perfume/cologne all in a mix.

It wasn't a smell that burned my nose and I smiled while giving Simon's hand a squeeze, the gesture meant to firmly yet endearingly remind him of our promise. I really hoped nothing would happen. Edward and Alice sauntered up to us and I smiled at them. Simon's arm wrapped around my shoulders protectively and possessively. With a short clench in my chest, I let him leave it there…after all, I had to forget about Edward that way.

"Hi." I greeted, "Uh, this is Simon Uley, my-"

"Boyfriend." he answered curtly before I could. He placed his body a bit between me and them. I winced, trying hard not to sigh out of frustration. They weren't going to bite us…even if they were vampires! Though, it did seem to add more tension to the air and I found it starting to get a bit awkward.

Edward smirked lightly, extending his hand he tried to greet him, "Edward Cullen."

Simon sneered quietly and only glowered at the hand. I rolled my eyes and pulled Simon back, honestly, it didn't call for him to be rude! I smiled at them, "Sorry about that…he doesn't take kindly to…strangers." I suddenly felt like I was explaining for my pet instead of my boyfriend.

Alice laughed, "It's no problem. It's the same with Jasper…"

I glanced around, "Where is he?" I asked.

Alice frowned, "He's being a jerk. He didn't want to come…something about a test or rather…"

I nodded, "I understand, he's taking AP classes…am I right?" Alice gave a perky nod and I smiled at that. How could Alice possibly be so dangerous? Even as a vampire, she was so nice…but than again she's never seen her mad. Simon snorted softly and I side glanced at him before smiling again. I couldn't believe the odds the night was turning out to be. Ana and Trevor would both have someone to 'hook' up with for the night. The clench came back…

Silence seemed to grow by the minute again and Edward occasionally stared over at Alice. Alice seemed to be happy just standing there. Occasionally laughing softly and than coughing and apologizing for the sudden burst. I mentally wished that I could read their minds and just know what they were thinking of.

Ana and Trevor finally pulled up. The tension seemed to stop it's suffocating for a moment as I happily waved at them. Ana waved back just as excited, smoothing her skirt as soon as she stepped out of Trevor's vehicle. Trevor quickly combed through his hair, I rolled my eyes. Trying hard not to laugh, but their minds were easier to read than anyone else.

I stepped forward, Simon's arm reluctantly dropped to his side as he followed me. Quickly embracing the two, Ana gave me a happy glance. She must of noticed what I had, Edward for her, Simon with me, and Alice for Trevor. No third wheel around or anything.

Trevor smirked at Alice and Edward, giving a soft nod to Simon again. "S'up man?" he greeted. Simon shrugged in return. Ana clapped her hands, trying hard not to seem too excited about the plan for tonight. She didn't fool me.

"Well, let's head inside!"

Simon took that cue to hold my hand. I smiled softly up at him and glanced out of the corner of my eye. I noticed Edward glance at me…but I swore that I was mistaken. After all, Ana was right next to me. Edward politely offered to pay for all of us, snacks included. I could see Ana's eyes glow with admiration and Trevor's face splitting into an a huge appreciating smile.

I smiled too, glad that I wouldn't have to pay but feeling guilty for taking the offer. I pursed my lips, my money was burning a hole in my pocket at the thought…why was I born with a conscious? I opened my mouth to politely object or at least pay him for paying for us…

Simon spoke first, his tone curt but perhaps I only caught that. "No thanks." he uttered, "I'll pay for myself and my girlfriend." His nose scrunched up and I tried hard not to glare. I rested my hand on his shoulder and I felt the muscles relax at the touch. Was I really the one to get him calm? Did it relax him to know that I was his…

Edward gave a nod, "Alright." his eyes seemed to harden towards Simon but than they seemed to relax. His eyes turning to me for a moment before paying. I felt Simon's muscles tense up again underneath my hand. Simon relaxed once again when it was our turn to pay. I offered to pay for half but Simon just smirked,

"How am I suppose to court you, If I don't pay?" he whispered so softly, my acute hearing was able to pick it up. I blushed, a small laugh erupted from me and caused me to blush even more. I shifted my stare from his eyes to the ground, where had that all come from?

I was seriously confused.

This time I led Simon to the group. Ana had informed her that they had a few minutes before they would go pick seats. I agreed, I noticed her get nervous. Furrowing my brow I leaned forward, "What's up?" I whispered.

Ana jumped a little, startled that I guessed. She smiled, glancing at Edward and Alice before me again. "Can we talk…" her eyes traveled to Simon who stood behind me, trying hard not to listen. "Like in private?"

I gave a curt nod, telling Simon what I wanted as a snack and Ana doing the same to Edward. I let her pull me towards the bathroom, glancing over my shoulder I gave her a worried glance. "What's up?" I asked.

Ana shifted her feet, glancing up at me she smiled softly. "Is it much…that, well…" she bit her lip I sighed, she wasn't usually one to beat around the bush.

"Just spit it out, hun." I told her, feeling my heart speed up. I could hear hers do the same, tears starting to build up as well.

"Okay…well…" she closed her eyes, than opened. She seemed more confident, "Is it okay if I go for Edward?"

My eyes widened, I let out another long sigh. Shoulders slumping, I forced a smile on my face. I almost laughed, but if I didn't. That clench seemed to come back, but I was glad this was what she wanted to tell me and not something more serious.

"Damn it, Ana. Don't scare me like that!" I told her, the smile gaining confidence despite the growing pain.

Ana leaned forward, smiling, "Well, do you mind?" she asked, "I mean, I know you liked him…but you have Simon and well…I won't do anything if you don't want me to and well-"

I almost laughed again, putting my hand up I made her stop. She really was a good friend, but it would be better if Edward was taken or something…_something _to make me fall out of love with him. Besides, I was starting to like Simon a lot, but it wasn't that fall I had like when I first met Edward. Literally.

"No, I don't mind. In fact, I think it's a good idea!" Ana's eyes glowed again, with much appreciation to me. She launched herself on me, attacking me with a hug. I chuckled, taken back a little but excepting it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she murmured, nearly jumping up and down with glee.

I smiled back, "Yeah, what are friends for? I wish you good luck!" She nodded eagerly and we both walked back to the rest. Ana once again smoothed her skirt as we neared them, they chose a nice round table near theater nine where the movie was playing.

Ana took her seat next to Edward while I tried hard not to let the pain show through my forced happiness as I moved towards Simon. I noticed that Trevor couldn't keep his eyes off of Alice who in turn was telling us a quirky story to fill the silence.

I laughed finding the story humorous as well, Alice's story started us all. Soon Trevor told us one of his moments, than Ana and than I. I noticed Edward's eyes on me as I told the story, his attention alone gave me confidence in my own story.

As I told my story, I felt Simon's hand start to squeeze my hand. I ignored it, finding that maybe he just tried to hold back his laughter…but soon he started to growl. I stopped and began to cough to try and cover up his growing growling. Simon abruptly stood up, placing one hand to his forehead as he paced away from the group.

I smiled nervously, "Sorry, Simon doesn't feel very well…but he insisted on coming with me." I glanced over, quickly I excused myself and they nodded in understanding. I noticed Edward's glance towards Alice, his face was blank and it bothered me that I couldn't read it.

Quickly I pulled Simon aside, away from other bystanders but still in view of the others.

"Simon!" I quietly hissed, "What's wrong?" I asked, trying hard to look into his eyes. His hand blocked his eyes from my view. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Simon, they don't know what we are…you started to growl!" I whispered softly. "Luckily I don't think they heard it. Or at least Ana and Trevor didn't…and you promised!"

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes deep in thought as he regulated his breathing. I pursed my lips, wondering what on earth had set him off to growl so menacing like. I was glad that Ana and Trevor didn't notice…though I wasn't so sure about Edward and Alice. It was _obvious_ they did!

When Simon spoke, his voice was a little shaky, "I don't like the way he looks at you…" he grumbled, his eyes shifting over to Edward before going down to me.

I sighed, "Who? Trevor?" I asked, not really believing that Edward would be looking at me, even though I myself had noticed it. "Don't worry about it, Trevor is _just _a good friend and he does that all the time. He's like my brother and-"

Simon shook his head, "_No_…" he murmured, "Not him…the…the…" he bit his bottom lip, knowing he didn't want to say what he wanted to for my promise.

"Simon…I was telling a story. Of course he would be looking at me…it's _common courtesy_!" I laughed softly and weakly, trying hard to calm him down. But his stare told me otherwise…

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, and I pursed my lips again, I just wanted him to calm down…I could see how hard he was pushing back his anger. I was flattered…but he must have made a mistake. Edward Cullen wouldn't _stare_ at me with feeling…he couldn't be. After all, he was in love with mom…and it couldn't work.

It was always better to assure myself like that. Taking Simons trembling hands in mine, I cooed softly to him. "Breath." I whispered, "Remember…I'm here with _you. _I'm _yours_…" He smiled weakly, softly at me as he calmed down. I wanted to add that Edward was in love with someone else, but I wasn't sure if I could do that with a straight face just yet.

Resting his forehead against mine, I smiled up at him. Mouthing the words 'thank you.' After all, I knew how hard it was to hold back your anger. Tilting my chin up, I met him halfway and he kissed me. The kiss was soft…it made the pain in my heart dull but not completely go away.

When we pulled away for air, he smirked but his eyes were still slightly cold. "I still don't like him…" he glared over my shoulder, "No, he wasn't just staring…" he murmured curtly. "I don't like him _at all_."

I sighed, "I'm not asking you to, remember our promise." He smirked again, this time more calmly.

His brought my knuckles to his lips, placing a kiss on them he murmured, "Forgive my behavior love." I smiled and led him back to the group who didn't question us, thankfully.

* * *

During the movie, I found myself seated towards the alley and away from them. Edward and Alice on the other side of Simon and farthest away from me but still in the same row. The theater was semi crowded and I found that I only could stay interested for so long before I glanced at Ana or Trevor…the Cullens or Simon.

I couldn't help it…I was too worried about Simon getting angry again…and unfortunately I was wondering how Ana was doing with Edward, vice-versa. The noise from the film made me jump and my hand instinctively went to Simon's hand on the arm rest.

He smirked at me and I blushed, but my eyes noticed that Ana had done the same thing to Edward. I tried to avert my gaze, but I had to see what else happened. But Ana's head was blocking Edwards…Before I even realized it or fell back to watch the movie once more, it was over. The house lights dimming back up as everyone moved around.

I blinked several times before I stood up. My legs cramped for a second before the blood rushed to them. I hadn't realized they had fallen asleep. I muttered softly, my words slurred off into a yawn and I heard Simon chuckle softly.

I glanced at him, he was watching me with amusement, I guessed he liked the movie. Had he ever been to one? If this was my first movie, I'd be freaking out over everything…but than again, Simon was very reserved…not one to freak out.

The night air was chilly and I found I brought no jacket with me. But oddly enough, it felt good against my heated skin and I felt no coldness from the air either. Just a slight tickle from the slight breeze. Simon seemed the same all the while Ana shivered.

"Eek!" she clattered, wrapped her arms around herself, "It's _c-c-c-cold_!"

I laughed softly as did Trevor. Untying her spring jacket from her waist, she stuffed her arms in and zipped it up. Edward and Alice turned towards us, the part that usually was dreaded…when you called a night a night. Ana quieted her chattering teeth and Trevor glued his eyes to Alice once again.

Simon tried to tug me away towards his car, he didn't want to waste anymore time in their presence. But I gave him a small smile to wait he let it go this time. Since this would be my last time to spend time or ever really talk to Edward or Alice.

I stepped toward them, smiling. "Thanks for coming to the movies with us! I had fun." Alice smiled at me and Edward gave a soft smile as well. I tried not to look at him, if Simon noticed he'd surely have a field day.

"Yeah, us too, Ella." answered Alice with her fairy smile. "Thank goodness for you returned health!"

Ana and Trevor laughed softly, I did so as well. I turned towards Ana and Trevor giving them each a hug before muttering a see you later. Looking back to Alice and Edward, I debated whether or not to give them a hug…would it be appropriate?

Alice did the thinking for me, pulling me into her petite arms. I was taken back but happy at the gesture, "Thanks again for inviting us."

I pulled back with a smile and nodded, "It was nothing. It's what friends do."

I wasn't sure if I was thinking straight, but I moved closer towards Edward, his arms lifted slightly, as if he himself was unsure if I would give him a hug too. As I did, I took in his smell again…so much more noticeable now than ever. How could I not have possibly known they had a different scent than humans? It was so strong…but I thought it was a good mix. No hint of blood on either of them…or at least human blood.

My hands instinctively clutched the back of his shirt, subconsciously telling him I could have nothing to do with him after this night…tears wanted to fall down my face at the thought again. I could practically smell them and feel them burn the back of my eyes.

I felt myself be pulled back by Simon, I gasped as he twirled me and embraced me. Did he smell the tears about to fall too? Or was he once again just jealous? We started to walk towards his vehicle again, I glanced over my shoulder.

"Bye." I muttered softly, but I could see Edwards face ponder. His eyebrows furrowing in the most prefect way…Alice put her and on his shoulder reassuringly and with her other hand she waved.

"Bye." she echoed. Ana and Trevor happily waved bye at me until I was in the car seated next to Simon. I didn't hear the engine turn on, or notice how we drove out of the parking lot. I stared impassively out the window, losing myself in thought.

Could I really not talk to them anymore? Just sever ties and be like a cold stoic jerk to them? They'd get the wrong idea…I wasn't a bad person. The stars were out, twinkling brightly over Forks for the first time in a while.

The moon bright and round, I idly glanced at my palm. Expecting to see the mythological mark that meant I was a werewolf-Hollywood I know, but I was just curious. My palm showed no such mark and soon the moon was covered by a drifting puffy black cloud.

_Good bye. Bye…_

Shouldn't severing ties be easier than this? Why wasn't it? I didn't notice the car stop in front of our house, I sat there in the front seat for a long time until I heard Simon's voice break the silence.

"Ella, I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that." he started. I turned towards him, it was a better reaction than his growling. Definitely a step up.

I smiled weakly at him, "No need, it was better than you growling…"

Simon smirked, glad to see that I was smiling. Reaching out, he ran a hand through my hair. His forefinger running along the side of my face. I leaned into the touch, Simon was so nice.

"I'm glad for this promise, Ella." he murmured, "Now I wont' have to worry so much…"

I stared at him, "Worry?" I echoed softly, "Why...?"

He frowned slightly, "I honestly can't be here everyday, though I wish I could be. I don't go to school either, so I can't transfer to yours, and I won't be able to know if your attacked by those vampires right away…never know when they'll snap, Ella…and your still in training."

I nodded, "I understand." I murmured, which I did. But it hurt, it was like severing ties with Ana or Trevor…or maybe it was because I was so sure I was in love with Edward. And Alice was just…Alice. She was so easy to adore…it was like I had known them for years and they magically came back into my life.

Odd, yes.

He leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips. "I had fun tonight, despite…" he trailed off but smirked and I smiled back.

"I did too, you know, your pretty good at courting." I winked playfully and he laughed. It was a nice sound, making it even better coming from him.

I put my hand on the door handle, "I'll see you tomorrow. Dad's taking me down to do some more training." Simon nodded smirking softly again in my direction.

"Alright, later Ella." As I opened the door, he added, "You smell like vampire again…" I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. Shutting the door I walked to the house, I waved at Simon before entering the house. My shoulders slumping as I leaned against the door.

The tears worked their way down my face and I made no effort to brush them away. Why was I so confused? My mom looked up, her face scrunching up as did dad's. He stood up cautiously and I shook my head, knowing that they were about to ask what had happened.

But would they truly understand the emotions I was feeling? I was in love with a vampire and forcing myself to think otherwise and another part was in love with Simon and yet not completely…but forcing myself to fall for him unconditionally.

"N-nothing!" I cracked before rushing upstairs, "I had a fun t-t-time!" I managed to shout. I shut the door and jumped on my bed, burying my face into the pillow.

I was a seriously messed up wolf-girl…

* * *

**a/n: sorry for the wait. Hopefully it won't happen again...heh. But please review!! Yeah, it sounds like Ella's being fickle, but she's just confused! Alright, well see ya next time i update!**


	11. Chapter 10

What if Edward Cullen didn't come back? What if Bella was forced to move on? What if she married and started a family of her own _with out _Edward? What happens when Edward comes back and finds Bella's daughter? How will he react to this new life of hers with out him? How does Bella react when her daughter loves _him_? But what's Bella's daughters family secret that makes it harder for their relationship to work?

**a/n: sorry, once again, for the long delay...argh. there needs to be a better way to put order into mi life...haha. **

* * *

YEAR'S AFFECT

CHAPTER 10

* * *

"Ella, please let me in!"

I heard my mom outside my door. Her voice muffled and I was guessing she too was crying for me. I rolled my eyes, didn't she realize my door couldn't lock anymore? Why was it that at these times she wouldn't just enter?

I lifted my head from my pillow, I didn't feel like talking to anyone…but I knew she wouldn't leave. "Come in." I uttered, another sob cut it off and I threw my face back in the pillow--disgusted with myself.

I heard the door open and mom's footsteps come closer. The floorboards creaking when she neared and her scent becoming clear to me. She seemed hesitant, as if waiting for me to snap at her again…like the first time. When I showed I wasn't going to lash out (hopefully) she sat on the edge of my bed and patted my back.

"Your father and I are worried, Ella." she whispered softly, I could smell the tears on her.

I sat up, slowly and turned to face my mom. I could see my reflection in her eyes, puffy red eyes, tear streaked face, trembling body….I looked a wreck. I looked away and my mom ran a hand through my hair.

"Your father wants to call Simon…" she continued.

I shook my head, "N-no." I answered firmly. "He has nothing to do with this…really, I had a good time tonight…"

Mom stared at me, as if waiting for more. I wiped the tears and gave a fake smile but it didn't make her budge. I wasn't sure if I should have talked to her about it…what if father heard? Or found out? He'd surely make me transfer down to La Push…

And I wasn't so sure if I completely forgave mom for loving Edward…but that was in the past. I stared at her and I knew I could trust her. My eyes shifted to the door, she glanced at the door too. As if knowing what I was thinking of. Standing up she went and closed the door before coming back.

"Between girls." she whispered with a small smile, "Your father doesn't have to know."

I smiled at her, sometimes I loved the fact that she could just read my mind suddenly. After taking a few breaths, I told her the story. About my promise to Simon, Simon's jealously, my jealously, Edward…she only winced a few times. I confessed everything on my mind, what was meant to be a few minutes turned into an hour long talk.

I told her of my insecurities about my engagement, how I do like Simon yet I don't. How when I first met Edward he saved me from humiliation and stole my heart, how being werewolf and the stress, and than hunting. Did I really have what it takes? Tears came back but I felt better about telling her.

"I'm so confused, ma!" I wiped my tears away, "I mean, I'm doing the right thing…but it feels like I'm giving up a piece of my heart in order to gain another piece. But the other piece I'm gaining just doesn't fit the piece I gave away…you know?"

I clutched her shirt, "What am I suppose to do?" I whispered, "Werewolves and vampires are _enemies_. Please don't tell dad about this, he'd flip a lid if he found out all this!" My eyes traveled to the closed door, "I like being wolf…it's just so new and there are many redeeming qualities. But I hate the fact we're enemies. What have they done wrong?"

Mom's stare softened, "It's not about wrong, it's about others that give the Cullen family a bad name." I looked up at her as she spoke.

"The Cullen's are good, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Mom shook her head and smiled, her eyes glistening. A look I've never seen before, the pain came back.

"They are good people, Ella. But some just can't see that…" she ran a hand through my hair. "I wish I had the answers to all your problems…surely beat my teenage problems…"

I gave a soft nod, "I think my choice is pretty much obvious, sever the ties and forget…is it easy?" I asked softly, tears blurring my vision.

Mom was quiet, staring out my window. "It's never easy, Ella." she whispered. "But you have your father and I. Simon…and your pack. Maybe with time, you can regain friendship with them and the other's won't mind."

I laughed softly, "I hope…no, I wish." Mom leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for opening up." she told me and I wanted to say the same thing. But couldn't. I knew it hurt too much for her to remember. She seemed to be thinking again and I glanced at her.

"Hold on, I think I have something to sooth your dreams and thoughts." she got up and rushed out of the room. I heard her quickly chat with dad before coming in with a CD player in hand. I was too tired to ask but she pressed play and put the headphones on my ears.

I heard soft music of a piano playing and I watched mom smile, turn off my lights, and walk out. The music lulled me and I found myself slowly thinking nothing but the melody that made me dream fast. I didn't even think about where I had heard this music before.

* * *

The music soon stopped, but I wasn't aware of that. The thing that got me to wake up was the warmth that seemed to engulf my body. By this time, it wasn't unusual…it was normal, yet… I still wasn't quite use to it. I slowly dragged the covers off my body, my body tingling with a slight tickle of the difference I could feel compared to no sheets.

Sitting up, I stared around the empty room. Why was it I felt like I was being watched? I didn't really pay much attention to that, instead, I rubbed my eyes and laid back on my bed. Staring at the ceiling, my thoughts recollecting on the days events. I had officially said my good byes…and it felt empowering to be able to let go of Edward.

It was like ridding my self of an obsession. An addiction. I still found my hand tingling with a strange feeling…sadness? Probably. Love at first sight was hard to get over…and if anything, I still would have liked to have been his friend. Vampire or not…

My eyes squinted as my vision blurred. It wasn't tears and I sighed in relief, I couldn't spend more tears…it'd make the ordeal much more emotional. My attention was drawn away from the ceiling and to my window. I hadn't realized it before, but that window was probably the most memorable thing in the room. I smirked, it was the first window I opened.

The first window I looked out of. The first window Trevor almost fell out of and the window was the first to be part of apologizing to Ana. I found myself standing in front of my window, such a normal thing…yet…it held so much. It was the first window that I jumped out of…

My skin still feeling warm, I opened the window to let in the breeze. Opening it wide without hesitation, I stared out at the abyss of pitch black sky. Low dimming stars adorning the sky and the moon only providing light by a sliver.

Sighing, I returned to bed. Laying there, I closed my eyes but found sleep a ways away. I kept subconsciously thinking of Edward…could I honestly forget? Though, I found it easier to think of him…tears didn't seem to want to fall out of my eyes…but I think that may have been because I ran out of tears, since that's what put me to sleep.

I decided to allow myself this small memory. After all, Simon or anyone else had to know…just me. Besides, I always found that picturing Edwards face put me to a tranquil sleep. I could already see his features form in my mind.

Brilliant topaz liquid eyes that melted whenever he looked at me. Or at least when he was tranquil himself…I guess when he felt happy. With his shaggy but tame matching hair…framing his face in gentle wisps. I furrowed my brow as I pictured him…He had such pale skin, the sun obviously neglected his skin and then that heart melting smile that just added to the injustice of his whole being.

I could already feel his cold skin underneath my fingertips. I really wanted to caress his face…to feel the spark and contrast between our skin. To kiss his those lips of his…my senses sharpened and I bolted up in my bed. Glaring into the darkness of my room I let my eyes search the contents. There was no mistaking that I heard something or someone.

A werewolf knows…and I knew.

Kicking the blankets off, I kept my eyes searching as I slowly stood to my feet. Maybe…possibly this was all just some strange dream…any moment now a hand would come out from the ground and pull me under or something. As if on cue, a hand clamped over my mouth and stifled my gasp as their body pressed up against my back.

Their body was bigger then mine, so it was a male. His skin was very cold on my skin that it sent a chill like blaze torching my skin from where his skin touched mine, and I smelled no pulse. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized who was in my room. How did a miss it…? I needed to learn how track better…

But I found myself relaxing, as he leaned his head towards my ear. "Don't be frightened, Ella." he whispered so softly, "Please…just hear me out."

Why did he think I would have? He just snuck up on me was all, but he should have known if he had tapped on my window I would have easily let him in. Side glancing at the window I figured that was his way in. I gave a nod and his hand slowly removed itself from my mouth and I turned to face him.

I could easily make out his features in the dark room now, my eyes having adjusted to the room. His amber eyes glowing brightly I found myself staring, forgetting that he had come for a reason. I blinked, realizing what was wrong with this all. I glanced away, blushing madly as I moved to the bed.

Avoiding his eyes this time, "You shouldn't have come…" I murmured, I didn't mean to, but it sort of just came out of my mouth. I blamed the guilt…and I really hoped he wouldn't listen to me. My hopes were listened to this time…

He sat next to me and I continued to look away, though my heart was pounding madly in my chest it made me embarrassed. He was so good at making me tongue tied and embarrassed…I almost hated him for it. But the love was stronger than the hate.

I mentally winced, didn't he realize that this was only making it harder for me? I had thought that the only sanctuary I ever got was during the night when I could dream of him and not get in trouble…but now, he was here in person…making it so much more harder than a dream would ever be.

"You really shouldn't be here." I murmured again, clutching my blankets as I forced the words out. Was it possible to say something and not mean it…?

"I'll leave soon." he answered simply, my eyes widened and I turned to face him. I hadn't expected that answer…he was usually one to just do what someone asked. I furrowed my brow, confused on to why he was there. Surely this would make me suspect he was a vampire…but nothing ever got past Edward and his family.

They probably knew that I knew about them. I suddenly felt like an idiot for thinking that they didn't know. They probably knew before I even did. My hand clamped onto my forehead, my breath left my mouth in a short huff of breath.

"You know…" I muttered quietly, I noticed that he glanced at me. "Your whole family knows, don't they?"

I saw him nod, "Just like you and your pack know about us."

I winced when he reminded me of the pack. If anyone of them had been visited by a vampire, they would have easily kicked them out…but I couldn't do it. Especially when it was Edward in my room.

"You don't have to do this, Ella." he finally murmured. "You control your own life…"

My eyes widened and I looked at him again, I wanted to ask him 'do what?' But I knew I couldn't fool him…I just wondered what had given it away. Then I thought, how had I not given it away?

His hand reached out and pushed a wild strand of hair out of my face. I blushed and my finger instinctively traced where his finger had lingered on my face. I knew he was right…but…

I fought the tears back, "Why are you making this so much more difficult, Edward?" I whispered, my voice cracking the slightest bit. "Can't you see that we're natural born enemies?"

Edward looked like he was going to protest but I shook my head, "Vampire werewolf can never be friends…" I winced, I had always wanted to be more then friends…but it was a problem to do so. Besides, he never liked me like that and I had to see that.

Edward's gaze softened, "I'll go…" he stood up, "But only if you tell me to and mean it. If you can do that, then no harm done…and our ties will be severed like intended."

My eyes widened again, a tear escaped my eye much against my will. How had he known I was doing that too? I ignored it, remembering my promise to Simon. Standing up, I wiped the tear away from my face and turned towards him.

Straightening my back, I stared into his eyes, "Edward Cullen, I want you to-" my voice trailed off as I winced. I had wanted to say it, I knew I had to…but what he said only proved to me that he knew how I felt. Was it possible he felt the same for me? "…why…?" I whispered looking away, finding I couldn't say anything else. I couldn't ask him to leave…_I just couldn't_.

He smirked softly, not in an arrogant way or cocky either…but sincere. Honest, polite. I didn't know how he closed the gap between our bodies, the mix of cold skin against warm skin blazing in the simple touch. It seemed natural.

"Because I can't bare to lose you…" his eyes seemed to show a glint of sadness and I couldn't help but think of mother. Was he talking about mother or me? Maybe a combination…but I didn't want to think of that. He was asking me not to pretend…not to ignore.

His hand traced my jaw and I leaned forward unexpectedly and thoughtlessly. My eyes fluttered closed and I tilted my head up as his hand rested on my shoulder. I could feel a slight pressure as he leaned down, his breath lingered over my lips before I felt them be pressed against mine.

At that brief contact, I felt alive. This kiss was like nothing I've ever experience. Nothing like I've ever had…nothing that belonged on this world…His cold lips against my warm ones was like two elements in battle, each one a match for the other and always ending in a tie.

Throughout the kiss, I felt myself cave into the want of something I knew I had to give up. It was like a drug to me, Edward was so hard to overcome. I hadn't realized how much I really liked him until this kiss…until this night…I felt a pain build up in my chest at the thought. What would happen after this?

I didn't want to leave him, ever. Not even for what I was. My mother had loved Edward and she was a human, so what difference did it make if I was a werewolf? At least that's what I was trying to convince myself. But I had wanted this more than I thought…to be with Edward. To know he wanted to be with me too.

When I pulled away, I smiled softly. Dreamlike, hazy. I felt about ready to just faint and sleep the night away without any worries. Had this really happened? Did he just kiss me? I was in denial as I contemplated with the only reasonable part of my brain that could think.

My arm caught myself as I sat on the bed. My eyes drooping with sleepiness and happiness mixed together. "Edward…" I murmured, "I don't want to leave you…forget you…ignore you." I could feel tears build up again, no matter how happy I was…the truth and future was inevitable.

"Then don't." he picked up my hand and laced our fingers together. "Do what you think is right, Ella."

I closed my eyes, loving the fact that he left the decision up to me…for the first time in a long time. He didn't remind me of a forced promise. Or an obvious rivalry or difference. Everyone else seemed to drag me to one path that had no other ending…but Edward made it clear that there was another way to go. Yet in a way…I wish there was an obvious choice so I don't mess up.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. With a yawn and another small smile in Edward's direction, I laid down. I felt Edward pull the blankets on me and I found myself humming the song that had put me to sleep in the first place. I could feel Edward stare at me and soon his cold hand ran through my hair. The cold lingering and tingling my warm skin, I found myself falling asleep faster then I ever had.

"_Ella…good night." _

* * *

I woke to the sun's rays hitting my face. Rolling over onto my stomach, I let out a loud groan into my pillow. I usually woke up before the sun was up, usually around the same time dad did to go and train in the backyard…but I found that I slept in.

I was in trouble.

Kicking the blankets off me, I rolled sideways off the bed and landed on my feet. I mentally praised myself for mastering that small morning technique. A month ago, I wouldn't have been able to do that…much less wake up with resolution. I would have thought, well if I'm already late, why bother getting up? But back then, I was a werewolf in training…or a werewolf at all.

I could already hear dad's stern voice telling me what made it think it was okay to sleep in…I sighed shuffling my feet towards my dresser. Pulling out the usual wardrobe for training, today was just another Saturday about to be spent down in La Push.

Brushing my hair and quickly dressing, I rushed to the window to shut it. My hands lingered on the window sill, my mind and everything else seemed to disappear as I dwelled in my thoughts. How could I just forget all that happened…? I felt my face blush, did that really happen? Or was it a dream…?

Deep down I knew it wasn't a dream, but even if it was…the message was clear. Promise or no, I chose what I could or could not do. And if Simon was displeased…then he'd just have to accept it for I was his fiancée and a member of the pack.

My fingers slowly traced my lips and I blushed again. Standing on my feet, I shut the window and rushed to the bathroom…just in case last nights visit was real. I couldn't go around smelling like vampire again…

* * *

"Ellen Black, your late."

I winced, why was dad making it a habit to use my full name? I wanted to retort but he had all the reason to be mad at me…I was entrusted to not need a reminder. I sighed, giving a soft nod of my head. I heard my dad sigh, seeing his face break into a smile.

"Sorry, Ella. But you now this is important…" he murmured, ruffling my hair.

I laughed softly, swatting his hand away. "I know dad, I didn't mean too…I just couldn't get to sleep last night." My eyes drifted downward, I wasn't about to tell him why and my mysterious guest. Though something baffled me…could he not smell that there was a vampire in my room?

"Was it due to that late night visitor?" he asked, lowering his voice just a tad. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. His eyes were locked onto mine, reading my expression that I tried hard to leave blank. I had just jinxed myself…dad was a wolf with experience…of course something like that wouldn't go unnoticed.

I straightened my back, "I would be lying if I told you no, dad. But I took care of it…" I flexed my knuckles, "It was nothing but a silly conversation over our rights and their difference. A reminder of where they stand…" I smirked softly, I felt proud of my lie. The best part was that I delivered it without hesitation. But I couldn't stop feeling guilty for lying to dad and about Edward.

He smirked, straightening his own back. I could see the look of how his own daughter was fearless such as himself. "That's my girl…" he murmured with a slight nod, "Now let's get a move on, your morning training may have been skipped but your not going to skip out on the pack training."

I sighed, "Right then. Let's go." Dad smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he led me towards the front of the house.

* * *

Yawning, I let out a toe curling stretch. I felt feline-like as I did so and mentally growled at the thought, it was the inner canine in me that did of course. I smirked, feeling happy about last night. Surely dad wouldn't bring it up…I really hoped not. Simon would track Edward down…

I didn't want that to happen. Not ever…both meant so much to me. Sure, one more then the other…but still. They were both important. My thoughts didn't linger as I laughed along with the pack. Someone made a joke, but I didn't hear it or hear who said it.

I could see how the pack tensed a tad when Simon finally showed up, his face stoic before softening when he glanced at me. I smiled back sheepishly, a growing guilty feeling bubbling up inside me. Had I cheated on him with a single soul searing kiss that wasn't from him?

Coming up, he brushed my hair from my face before brushing his lips across mine in a brief hello peck. I blushed, aware of all the stares we got for the single public display of affection. I softly pushed Simon away, but his arms were still secured around my waist.

I sighed, letting him get his way this time. After all, our engagement wasn't a secret. My dad and the others showed up, Simon let up on hugging me and settled for one arm wrapped around my waist. No one seemed to mind. Sam and dad set up some drills for me to go over again.

I caught on faster than my first time and did a good job, according to Simon and dad. Finally, we did a pack drill and I discovered to keep my thoughts to myself. Sure it wasn't my thoughts that made the pack burst into a howl of laughter…but the thought had pertained to me.

Simon wasn't too pleased, but I found it funny. Especially since they had all known not to think something if you didn't want the others to hear it or see it. I had to concentrate real hard to make sure nothing about Edward came up, it seemed to work. No one heard my thoughts unless I let them…and usually it was small petty things.

I dwelled in the feel of my paws against the dirt floor, the wind against my face and the feel of everything blend around me.

"_Ella, find your focus…" _I gave a nod to my father's voice, the world around me still moving easily. I felt confident in everything at the moment, still slightly floating on air from last night and my new secret. "_Now, locate Simon._"

Everyone around me suddenly abandoned me, splitting off in different directions. I stopped, watching each of them disappear behind thick grooves of trees. Lifting my head in the air, I let myself smell the crisp clear air. My eyes opened and I turned to the left.

I caught Simon's smell but it seemed to get further away from me as I ran. Picking up my speed, I focused my thoughts on the scenery I could see. Delving into Simons thoughts I was able to recognize the area around him…I mentally smirked.

Changing my path, I winged it as I cut through the thick bunch of trees and the noticeable path. The scent of Simon became stronger as I continued to doge trees that got in my way, jumping shrubs and bushes that got in my way...it felt invigorating, a feeling that I could never regret in my new life as a werewolf.

I was in such a good mood, that I let my thoughts slide and before I knew it I subconsciously thought of Edward. His gorgeous face with that heart melting smile entered my mind and I gasped blinking rapidly to get rid of the thought.

I ducked my head, giving it a vigorous shake to clear my thoughts all the while gritting my teeth for letting myself slip up like that. "_Ella!" "Watch out!_" I raised my head as Simon and my fathers voice rang through my head. My eyes shifted to the tree in front of me and my speed was too much to stop and I found I could turn or squeeze my way through the trees.

I pressed my lips together before trying to shift into my human form quickly to squeeze through the gap between the two gigantic trees. Half-way through my transformation I crashed head first into the tall broad tree in my way, too slow at changing.

Pain slowly consumed my body, starting from my head and shaking down my body. A strangled sound emitted from my mouth, it was strange…a mix of a wolf's cry and a human scream. With pain pulsing, I watched as my vision blurred in front of my eyes and I fell back onto the forest ground.

I stared blankly at the blue sky before I closed my eyes and dove into darkness.

* * *

**a/n: Hmm...I need to stop making these endings a cliffie...i don't mean to put suspense (or do i...?) lol, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all of you who are still anxiously waiting for my updates and are fans of my stories! Thanks so very very much...mmkay, 'til next time! **


End file.
